Metal Gear Solid:Return of the gods
by Kylandor
Summary: 3 months after the Big Shell, Snake takes a vacation in Japan, turns out his vacation involves metal gear again. Rated T for Violence, Mild Langauge, references of tobbaco use, Alcohol reference, descriptions of war and gang violence. Finished
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I do not own Metal Gear Solid or Haruhi Suzumiya or any other series crossovered in here.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

It was raining in Tokyo as a man with a black hooded rain coat walked into an International House of Pancakes (IHOP) and sat down smoking his cigarette, a waiter came up and said "Sir, no smoking please.", the man responded "Right, sorry." and put his cigarette in a small metal cylinder shaped case. The waiter handed him the menu and the man heard a ring by his left ear.

the man on the other end of the codec transmission said "Snake, we just got a tip from Mei Ling, she procured satellite photos of a new Metal Gear under construction in Japan, I'm sending the pictures via codec to you now." Snake saw the pictures in his mind via nano-communication and then responded "Looks like a video game company to me, you sure this isn't an advertisement gig Otacon? Metal Gear isn't exactly top secret anymore, you can walk down to GameStop and find spin off games like Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2:Sons of Liberty, I hear its all some guy called Hideo Koijima's doing, hell hes even got a pretty detailed prequel, Metal Gear Solid 3:Snake Eater and a sequel called Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots, a little too accurate if you ask me though." Otacon responded saying "Hes probably being told what to do by the Patriots, after all they need money too." Snake then says "Wonder what the Uproar is going to be if any of this stuff actually happens" Otacon then says "Back to the topic at hand, I don't think advertisements are used for nuclear weapons." Snake then says "Nuclear Weapons? I thought Japan kept a close eye on shipping ever since the big shell." Otacon responds with "The US had the most advanced Radioactive Materials Detection equipment and the Patriots managed to bypass security with the big shell, whats to say they don't have the power to do that in Japan as well, after all Olga's child was abducted in Canada where she was hiding out after the Tanker Incident." Snake then says "Too true."

Otacon then says "How fast can you get to Japan Snake?" Snake then says "Instantaneously, I'm already in Tokyo." Otacon says "What are you doing in Tokyo Snake?" Snake then says "Jack recommended I check out the food here, but I couldn't tell if the stuff some places are serving could even be called food so I just went to an IHOP." Otacon then says "By the way, he mentioned that he found out were Olga's child is, I'll patch you in with that information later, if you need help call me on the codec, the frequency is 140.12, I changed it because I continued getting radio chatter from a bunch of kids playing MGS2 or something." Snake then says "Got it, 140.12, is the progress save frequency still 140.96?" Otacon then says "You got it, Mei Ling is too deep into the Military to save so I'll do it again." Snake then says "As long as you use the cheat sheet she gave you and not make up your own stuff." Otacon then says "What was that Snake?" Snake then says "Payback for bugging me when I'm about to eat." Otacon then says "Fine, finish your food and call me when your done eating."

Snake gets his pancakes and starts eating, drinking his coffee occasionally, he turns his head to the window and in about 30 seconds he sees what he recognizes as tracer bullets, followed by teenagers with Russian and US equipment, AK-47s, Mk-23 SOCOMs and M4a1 Carbines and other various small caliber handguns. Snake ducts down as bullets smash the windows and hit some unlucky waiters, Snake gets on the codec and inputs 140.12 on the codec.

Otacon Responds saying "What do you need Snake?" Snake Responds "Otacon, there's battle going on, the caliber of the weapons is inconsistent with your average gang fight, I think they might have grenades also." Otacon then says "Damn it, I did some digging and wanted you to confirm it but you called first, Snake get out of there, it's Pro-Haruhi and Pro-Sasaki, explanations can come later, you can't take them on, your not even equipped with anything and their already in combat mode." Snake then says "I figured that much, I'm gonna head out the back door now."

Snake ends the codec transmission and begins crawling towards the kitchen, after he enters the kitchen he gets up and grabs a steak knife from the storage and runs outside past some cowering chefs, he encounters a teen with a Berretta M92F, Snake instantly reacts by ducking and sweeping his leg catching the kid off balance, grabbing his gun in the process Snake trains it on him, checking the safety which is off.

The Kid grins and Snake turns his gun to someone else with an AK-47 and shoots him in the head, and jumps back to avoid the kid's sudden jump and knife strike, Snake shoots him in the leg and says "Who the hell are you and why are you fighting." the Kid then says "Haruhi will rise and Sasaki will fall, Haruhi has earned her right for those powers, no-one may take that right away." Snake then says "Who's Haruhi?" The Kid then says "I don't have to answer that if you don't already know." Snake nods and slams the gun's butt into the kids head, knocking him down unconscious, Then Snake proceeds to an alley as more kids come.

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. Move to Hyogo

Chapter 2 - Move to Hyogo [CC] means Codec call

* * *

Snake slides down and ducks behind a dumpster as more kids find the dead and unconscious comrades and drag them out of the alley, Just as Snake thought everything was over however, he heard someone clapping their hands and he instantly turned around and trained his gun on a teenage boy in a hooded cape, the kid spoke saying "Nice job Snake, the legends are true." Snake says "Who are you", The kid grins and says "Someone who knows all about you and the people you just met.". Snake grumbles and the Teen then says " I understand why your upset, but first, a more important matter, go to Hyogo Multi-city District, in Kobe, there you will find someone with grey hair and really large glasses." Snake then asks "Why should I trust you." the kid smiles and says "Your after Metal Gear Zeus aren't you? I know where it is." Snake then says "Metal Gear!?!" The kid then says " Yes, Metal Gear Zeus, the new model is designed not to fire nuclear weapons, but rather harness an unlimited energy source and use it as a WMD more powerful and efficient then a nuclear or thermonuclear weapon." Snake then asks "Dont tell me, Antimatter?" The kid grins and says "Not Anti-matter, something even more powerful, Closed Space." Snake then asks "What the hell is that?" The Kid then says "You'll find out someday." Snake asks "Why are you telling me this?"

The Kid grins and says "A certain someone named Usagi Tsukino is proclaimed by those around her to rule the earth in the far future, I won't let that happen, and you will hinder my efforts to stop her if you remain in Tokyo, besides, Metal Gear Zeus is also a threat to me, its a win-win situation if you take it down, and I wont have to use any manpower to do it." Snake then asks "By the way  
That kid was ranting about some girls named Haruhi and Sasaki, who are they?" The Kid pauses then says "Well, if you look at it from an unscientific point of view, you could call them gods, but no capital letters, after all their not all powerful." Snake then asks "So that means these self proclaimed gods are supposed to be the ammunition for Zeus, after all Zeus was a Greek mythological god."

The kid then says "Pretty good for a trained killer, by the way, neither Haruhi nor Sasaki realise their powers and the organizations that fight over them are not the ones making Zeus.". Snake then asks "Who's making it then?" The kid then says "An organization called NERV which is puppeteered by an organization called Seele, you could say Seele is the Japanese equivalent to the Patriots." Snake then says "Japanese equivielent? what the hell!" The kid then says "And thats not all, their halfway finished, all they need now is Haruhi to complete the project, so as long as they experiment on her to identify how to manifest her closed space, which is triggered via emotions or in the advanced stage, will." Snake then asks "Guess I have to infiltrate their base wherever it is."

The kid grins and says "Slow down there Rambo, NERV HQ is a heavily guarded facility, shadow moses was a cakewalk compared their security, they also have active mechanisms called EVAs to combat an oncoming extra-terrestial threat of living metal gears so to speak." Snake then says "Living Metal Gears? What the hell?" The kid then says "Yep, living metal gears, or Bio-mechanical attack devices bent on bringing the experience of extinction to humanity." Snake then says "Then why destroy the new Metal gear if it saves humanity." The kid then says "Your not alone in the universe, there are other pockets of humanity out there across the stars, some of them far more advanced then any nation on Earth, from a technological point of view, the bio war machines AKA Angels are no match for simple civilian freighter defence systems, their shields are completely worthless, but compared to Earth's forces which don't have the technology to map and penetrate their Psi-Shield Systems would make this a war of the worlds where the common cold wont stop them, in any event you have to contact Kabuto, oh and one thing." Snake asks "What?" The kid grins and says "Don't call him a four eyed freak, you'll piss him off."

* * *

."End of chapter 2


	3. Yakushi Kabuto

Chapter 3 - Yakushi Kabuto

* * *

Kobe Japan, Kobe National Acadamy

* * *

A kid in a black cloak with grey hair, big eyeglasses and a really sadistic grin walks towards the bus station near a school, he sits down and another kid wearing a black cape torn at the ends and transitions glasses walks to the bus stop as well and sits down next to him, he opens up conversation saying "Its been a long time, Kabuto." Kabuto responds saying "Yes it has, but what is greater in length, the time that passed our last meeting or the distance from this bus stop to your so called personal residence" The Kid then responds "Yes that is true, forty one light years is a vast distance." Kabuto then asks "What brings you all the way to Earth again my Emperor." The Emperor responds saying " I have a new friend coming here, meet him at the airport in 25 minutes.

Kabuto grins and asks "Same duties as usual included?" The Emperor then says "Yes, don't let Sasaki waltz around unobserved." Kabuto grins and says "Understood." while fixing the position of his glasses with his middle finger. A Public Fare Bus drives by and only Kabuto is seen standing at the Station. Kabuto then performs various hand signs and says "Ninja Art, Infiltration Technique." Kabuto fades out of visibility and suddenly jumps up with the appearance as if he was a man shaped bubble until he stands still on the skyscrapers, leaping them with ease.

* * *

Kobe Airport

* * *

Snake gets off the plane and grabs his cigarette, lights it and walks towards the front door of the airport building to find a kid with big glasses waiting right by the door. Snake is annoyed at his contact's appearance, a 19 year old man with a sadistic grin and a habit of using his middle finger to flip people off and fix the position of his glasses at the same time. Kabuto continues grinning whilst saying "You must be the Emperor's friend." Snake then replies "Yakushi Kabuto, my contact concerning Zeus." Kabuto grins and laughs while speaking, saying "Zeus? I'm afraid you have the wrong picture Dave, your mission is to guard Haruhi, let the Emperor take care of that walking scrap heap." Snake grumbles and says "This better not be a setup." Kabuto grins and says "Don't worry, I'm no patriot, no speech restrictions for me, after all this ain't the United States." Snake gets on the codec whilst standing and Otacon responds "Yes Snake?" Snake says "This guy, Yakushi Kabuto, know who he is?" Otacon then says "But, hes an Anime character, he can't be real!" Snake then says "No doubt in my mind that hes real." Otacon then says "Test him, call him a four eyed freak ,see if he gets mad." Snake then says "His so called Emperor warned me about doing that, I don't have a death wish and we really need to find Metal Gear, even if it means trying to spy on our new hosts." Otacon replies "Your right of course, listen, don't trust him for a second." Snake then says "I know that." Otacon then says "I mean it, no reason what-so-ever, not even if he take a bullet for you or gets you a girlfriend, which would be impossible." Snake then asks "Impossible? hows that?" Otacon replies saying "Comeon, you don't remember Meryl? or that girl you had dinner plans with but got drunk in Alaska instead." Snake yells "Otacon!" but there is no response, the codec call ended after Otacon finished talking. Snake grumbles and thinks "That was a low blow Otacon."

Kabuto then notices Snake has removed his finger from his ear and says "The Emperor gave you his frequency, call him if you don't trust me, but converse while walking, its getting dangerous, this is Pro-Sasaki Turf."

But before Snake can activate his codec, he has an incoming call from an unknown frequency. The Emperor is on the other end and says "Its Been a few hours Snake." Snake responds saying "This isn't burst transmission, how did you get here so fast." The Emperor then says "Haruhi and me are similar, lets leave it at that." Snake then says "So Seele is hunting you also." The Emperor then says "No, they don't know of my existence, it has been a while since I was here but everyone who knows me is either dead or friends with me now." Snake then says "Friends huh, you mean assets." The Emperor then says "Well, yes most of them, but in essence I no longer have a history or record of even being born in association with Earth." The Emperor pauses then says "Enough about me, lets talk about Zeus, that's what you wanted to know right?" Snake then says "Yea, tell me about Zeus." The Emperor then says "Remember that Dimwit who called himself Dr. Draken, well his goals can be met with Zeus' Functions, don't worry though, hes both too stupid and too dead to be a threat to anyone." Snake then says "Heh, that Moron? he got his ass kicked on a daily basis by a high school cheerleader, he can't even call himself a bad guy, so Seele wants the world?" The Emperor says "Yes, and they have a very annoying plan on how to do it." Snake then asks "That involves Haruhi? just what is this girl to everyone?" The Emperor then says "To Seele, a scientific curiosity, to Pro-Haruhi, a god, to Pro-Sasaki, a thief and to me, a potential Governor of this world." Snake then asks "Any friends she has must either be attracted to her for money or looks." The Emperor then Says "One is part of an Organization you know full well, Pro-Haruhi, his name is Itsuki Koizumi, one of the girls is named Mikuru Asahina, shes the sister of one of my agents, but from 10 years into the future." Snake then interrupts saying "Ten years huh, wonder how time travel works." The Emperor then says "You might find out one day, now let me finish." Snake grumbles and the Emperor continues the explanation saying "The other girl isn't human, not even carbon based life for that matter, she is a living computer program, T-FEI Rank, by the way, Pro-Haruhi and Pro-Sasaki refer to her other brethren as TFEI Terminals, but TFEI is a rank, not an effective acronym much unless...nevermind... anyway, the second boy is one of my Agents, his real name remains..unmentioned, but you can just call him Kyon, by the way, Miss Asahina is his sister and he doesn't even know it, funny... oh and one more thing about Haruhi, she's eccentric and really un-nerves me most of the time." He pauses then resumes saying "But I suppose the consequences of failing to protect her are too great to ignore, oh and since I know your going to ask, I'm within a six mile radius." the call ends abruptly and Snake then says to Kabuto saying "Very Talkative." Kabuto then says "Anything he told you, he feels you need to know, and if he feels so, it is so." Snake then asks "Why doesn't he just teleport Haruhi or something." Kabuto grins and says "I once asked him that and he said, "Now wheres the fun in that." and just smiled." Kabuto grins and says "Your getting old Snake, faster then normal, if you wish, we can fix it." Snake simply grumbles again as they walk down the street.

* * *

To be continued.....


	4. Three Years Ago

Chapter 4 - 3 Years ago....

* * *

While Kabuto was explaining to Snake about the operation, the Emperor was sitting in a chair looking out a window, with a clear view of Earth in sight, as he sat there, he began remembering a war 3 years ago that led to the discovery of something difficult.

* * *

3 Years ago, 132 Light years from Earth, Beta Vegaris System

* * *

The Emperor was standing next to 2 people in the bridge of his warship, one obviously was Russian, with a Cuban Cigar in his mouth, the other was a 16 year old teenage boy in a Black and Orange Jacket and a headband with a symbol on it. The Emperor spoke to the Russian saying "Stukov, situation report." Stukov Responded saying "It seems the Reptilians did not expect a sudden invasion from the Kylandarian Empire, they had no battlefleet prepared to fight us, but they had a massive colony fleet about to disembark to the Sol System, your information was correct my Emperor, they were planning to subjugate the firstworld, but now it seems their sleeper cells will never awaken." Stukov finishes his sentence with a smirk.  
The Emperor turned to the boy and said "Naruto, the covert ops report." Naruto responds saying "Its as we feared, the Reptilians uncovered relics pointing to five lifeforms present on Earth, five dangerous lifeforms, an Automorphi, two Total Psionics, the Integrated Data Thought Entity's lapdogs and a Shadow." The Emperor then says "Don't worry about the shadow, Jack killed it a long time ago, the Automorphi can be taken care of easily, but what of the Total Psionics, are they aware?." Naruto then says "No, not what the observation report uncovered, and these "Visitors" wont be visiting any more worlds once we land the Imperial Kylandarian Stormtroopers." Alexei then entered the conversation saying "And if things go bad we can always fire a LQ-Ichor Missile and seed the planet with Tiberium, leaving the Reptilians to their own slice of hell." The Emperor then says "I will not authorize Ichor Weaponry usage on a planet under 200 light years from Earth, a Natural LQExplosion will show up like a nuke in the sky to some of their space observation satellites, most notably the Hubble Space Telescope." Naruto quickly says "My Kage Bunshin just dispersed, the troops are ready to attack."

The Emperor then says "Commence attack, Naruto, you will command the Polar Operations, Alexei will deal with the continental strikes, also... keep a close eye on Duran, hes up to something, I'm Sure of it." As the Emperor stopped speaking, Naruto began to fade into a swirl until he wasn't standing there anymore, and Alexei started to walk, but paused to speak saying "Hes getting good at Yondamie's Justu isnt he?" The Emperor then said "Heh, you haven't seen anything yet, on the field of battle, he controls the Kyuubi no Kitsuneas easily as a US Marine Scout Sharpshooter controls his Rifle and the battlefield."

With those words said the Emperor is outlined by a green grid and then he disappears. Stukov grins and says "Heh, the Reptilians don't stand a chance against the most powerful Total Psionic in the known Universe."

* * *

On the planet below

* * *

Thousands of balls of fire fall down from the sky, the fire extinguishes with a white mist coming from the metal capsules, they smash into the ground and the door shoots off hitting a reptilian, out of what is Labeled Pod-321C walks 4 men in a mechanized infantry suit that makes them look like robots and they open fire on nearby reptiles that have weird rifles that fire plasma bolts, whilst the Mech Infantry have some kind of energy weapon that fires orange bolts rapidly. An Aerial view reveals thousands of troops on both sides fighting in a firefight, the invading Mech Infantry winning as their armor seems to be unaffected by the weapons of the Reptilians, one of the mech infantry shouts "IKST! foward!!!"  
As the soldier yells the Mech Infantry, now known as IKST charge towards the lines, they stop firing but instead a steel sword shrouds out of invisibility and a blue energy flows like fire at its edges, as they cut through the Reptile's armor and shields like a hot knife through butter, soon the Reptiles are running and abandoning their weapons, any one of them stopping are slaughtered by the IKST's Swords and the occasional energy weapon fire from the back row of IKSTUnits, suddenlymassivelighting bolts strike down and assemble what appears to be a US M1A2 Abrams Tank, but the gun has two barrels that don't have a bore and between are blue electromagnetic rails and from where the turret is fires a shot without a flash but instead an electric bolt following the shell, one of the IKST shouts "Finally the Railgun Crusaders Arrived!".

The IKST and the Tanks push the reptilians into a massive urban city, but the Kylandarians don't enter, they wait outside the city walls as a blue glow fills the sky above the city's center plaza.  
Lighting strikes are emitting from clouds but none strike the ground, suddenly a massive blue beam strikes down at the city, followed by various others, they close in a circular motion towards the center plaza, eventually a cyan electrically active blob glows in the city, followed by another beam that is white with a cyan colored aura around it instead of blue. It strikes the city plaza and from an aerial view, half of the city from the center is collapsed and melted, the IKST Shout "Viva le Victoria! Viva le Imperiale! Nothing can stop our Polarized Ion Cannon!"

As the men enter the city, they reach the charred, burned, glassified center of the once majestic city, they plant a device that beeps with a red light, a lighting strike causes a holographic banner to form, with a flag with a planet with two swords going through it, one from the top and the other from the right, the Kylandarian Empire's Flag.

* * *

3 years later, present day

* * *

The Emperor turns his chair around and presses a button with the words Intercom marked near it. The Intercom beeps, someone on the other line speaks saying "Yes Emperor?"  
The Emperor Responds saying "Summon Naruto and Stukov, I want to speak to them in my quarters. The person on the other end speaks, but his voice is clear, its Naruto, he says "About Time, we finished our assignments hours ago, remembering old days?" The Emperor grins then responds saying "Yeah."

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 5 - Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Onboard the Ship in the Emperor's Office, Naruto and Stukov were standing facing the Emperor as he sits down in his chair, staring at Earth in the Window, the Emperor then speaks saying  
"Naruto, Alexei, I have a job for each of you, first i'll say Naruto's mission."

Naruto Focused on the Emperor's face, as to not miss any word he says and to let him know he is fully focused, the Emperor speaks once more, saying "Naruto, your mission is to infiltrate Nishinomiya, a city in the Hyogo District of Japan, you will pose as a student of North High, Second Year." After the Emperor pauses, Naruto grins, fully understanding the mission he has been given, he is to go to the same school where the phimary objective of the Kylandarian operation to Earth is staged for. The Emperor continues saying "You know what i want you to do right, spy on Pro-Haruhi and Pro-Sasaki Operations, and...." The Emperor Pauses, then speaks again, saying "Deal with any hostilities, appropriately, observe Haruhi Suzumiya, delete any Canopy Dominion Interface, and keep a close eye on Nagato Yuki's movements, actions, words and intent, leave no detail unobserved, but if you can, join the SOS Brigrade, and annoy Haruhi to no end by preventing her from, treating her friend, Mikuru Asahina like a toy, regardless of how she may threaten you." Naruto grins then responds saying "Understood sir." The Emperor nods to the door and Naruto walks out, then the emperor begins to talk to Stukov, opening the conversation with "Alexei, contact my sleeper agent in Nishinomiya, tell him its begun, then go to the outskirts of Tokyo, to a place under construction called Tokyo-3, i want you to kill Gendo Ikari, once done, report to our retrieval hideout and return to this ship with your report." Stukov grabs a Cigar, puts it in his mouth and lights it, smiling as he exhales the smoke towards the window, then he says "That means we're beginning direct resistance against Seele and NERV right?" the Emperor says "No, covert for now, direct means an invasion of Japan, I don't want Haruhi aware of extraterrestrials yet, and the US will step in, they might use the railgun technology they've been hoarding since the 1980s." Stukov puts the cigar in his mouth and says "Understood Emperor" After Stukov finishes, he walks out the door.

* * *

Transporter Room B-12, Onboard Kylandarian Flagship Emperor's Chariot

* * *

Naruto walks onto the transport dressed as a regular Japanese 16 year old, he then nods his head and an electric current runs through his body.

* * *

Outskirts of Nishinomiya

* * *

A lighting bolt strikes the ground, as it disappears instantly, Naruto walks from the strike point, then jumps to a nearby tree and gets out a Sniper Scope and observes the road to Nishinomiya, he then puts it away and jumps down, running towards the road. A few minutes pass and he arrives at the road, suddenly a taxi conveniently arrives and parks next to him, he gets in and says "North High School, Nishinomiya please." The Drive is an hour long, as Naruto exits in a secluded place, he dosent pay the driver, and the driver takes off without asking for pay, Naruto Grins saying "So their playing taxi drivers now? I remember when they used to pose as just an average joe lending a hand." Naruto walks out into the main streets, full of pedestrians and cars, after an hour's walk, he reaches a Condo, out walks Nagato Yuki, paying no attention to Naruto.

Naruto then says in his mind "So this is where Nagato lives eh? Not a bad hideout, lucky me, found it right off the bat." Naruto Walks up to the Intercom and says "I'm Interested in buying a residence here, could you direct me to the owner of this building please" As he finishes, the door opens, Naruto walks up to the guy at the door and talks for fifteen minutes, then leaves the place, having bought residence at the Condo.

Naruto continues down the street, tailing Nagato, who begins to take notice, and walks a little slower, Naruto realises her tactic, and continues walking at his pace, eventually passing the slower Nagato, who then walks at a normal pace once more, no longer suspicious.

Naruto continues down the street until he arrives at North High, after an hour, he is enrolled and is searching for his first class, Mathematics. Naruto Continues to go about the school from time to time as classes change, having no trouble finding new classes. Some people begin to notice his love for Ramen at the Cafeteria, and the fact that he is rich as he eats a considerable amount of it at lunch. Suddenly a few girls are staring at him, Naruto says in his mind "I'm glad the Emperor didn't order Sasuke to support me, I'd be losing attention." he grins as he thinks this. after the school day ends, he has successfully infiltrated North High as as Second Year Transfer, claiming to be from Okinawa. as he walks to his Condo he decides to get some sleep, and then dreams, accurately about how he joined the Kylandarian Empire.

* * *

6 Years ago, A Planet in the Procyon System.

* * *

Naruto is eating Ramen at Ichiraku, slurping it down like there's no tomorrow, why wouldn't he, Some guy he met 5 days ago is treating him and his wallet is fat with Ryou, the currency used on the continent. He Orders another bowl, and the guy next to him keeps smiling, hes obviously the Emperor, exactly the same as he is 6 years in the future, but without insignia or a cape, just dressed as a citizen of Konoha-gurke. He then says "Boy you eat alot of this stuff don't you?" after saying that, the Emperor starts eating his ramen, half gone.  
Naruto says "Yeah, its the best ramen in the world." The Old man says "Here you go." as he hands Naruto his 21st bowl of ramen, after five minutes Naruto is full, unable to eat any more then 21 bowls of Ichiraku ramen with everything in it. The Emperor then says "Five days, we kept coming here five days in a row." Naruto then says "Yeah, so whats next Sensei."

The Emperor says "Throwing Futon:Rasen-Shuriken without using sage mode, relying on that is dangerous, as theres the chance you can mess up in balancing the Senjustu technique, turning into a stone frog statue, however that works." Naruto then says "Throwing a Rasen-Shuriken without Sage Mode, gonna be tough." Naruto slams down his water as the Emperor pays the bill, then The Emperor Says "well, I could press on for different methods, but at this rate, its either Rasen-Shuriken, or....." he stares down, with a serious and concerned face.  
Naruto is confused but then says "Is it a new justu!?!" The Emperor says "Yes it is, the most powerful justu you can ever learn, and only YOU can use it to any extent." Naruto is exited, a powerful justu that like Rasen-Shuriken, only he can use and develop. Naruto then says "Do you already have this justu?" the Emperor nods and says "Its complicated but i managed to use my Kekkei Genkai to give myself a power." Naruto is now amazed, his new Sensei has a Kekkei Genkai. as they walk out, they head to the same training grounds where Naruto Learned from Kakashi after graduating from the academy, The Emperor then makes various seals and then slams his palm into the ground yelling "Mountain Circle Summoning!" A massive column of rock rises out of the ground surrounding Naruto and the Emperor, with no escape. The Emperor then says "We cant learn that super justu I'm going to teach you yet, we have to be, isolated." He pauses then continues saying "But with Rasen-Shuriken, we can learn here, any damage can be contained by the walls around us, their infused with my chakra, even Rasen-Shuriken cant break these walls, now, form rasen Shuriken. Naruto nods and makes two kage bunshin, as he forms rasen shuriken he holds it in his hand, meanwhile atop one of the walls, Kakashi watches, and thinks to himself "Hmmm, the new Sensei is teaching him something about rasen-shuriken eh, looks like I'll read my book for a little bit", He takes out a book, the title says "Gusty Tales of a legendary Ninja" Jiraya's first book ever published, now concidered a great rarity and popular find. As Kakashi reads his book, he also focuses on Naruto when he does something new or intresting. Naruto struggles and tries countless times, but Rasen-Shuriken keeps in his hand, dissipating every 32 seconds. The Emperor then says "Focus! cause your wind chakra to shove it forward!" Naruto yells "I'M TRYING! ITS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!" Then the Emperor grins, and says "Watch." without kage bunshin, the Emperor forms Rasen-Shuriken and throws it with a chakra blast towards the wall, it hits the wall but doesn't damage the wall, although it makes a flashy sight. Naruto stares at the unaffected wall, then he says "How did you do that!" The Emperor then says "It seems you don't have enough chakra even when fully ready to throw it without Sage Mode, but." Naruto says "yes!?!" The Emperor says "Use the Kyuubi's." Naruto's excitement dies instantly, then he says "But....what if..." the Emperor then says "I'll contain it, unlike Yamato, I don't need the first's crystal." Naruto says "and if i go four tails..., I've told you about that right." The Emperor Says "eh, then i'll just knock the Kyuubi unconscious with my fist!" he clasps his fist and says confidently, then Naruto prepares, and focuses Kyuubi chakra in his hand, Kakashi smells it right away and marks his page, and closes his book, staring intently, ready to jump in at any moment. Naruto's eyes turn red with a up/down thin slant with his whiskers becoming more in number, his teeth become sharper and a black outline replaces his lips, then it comes, the Kyuubi's Cloak, Kakashi is about to step in when Naruto throws the rasenshuriken shouting "Futon:Kyuubi Rasen-Shuriken!" as he throws it, his cloak merges with the rasen-shuriken, and Naruto is no longer in kyuubi mode, the red cloaked rasenshuriken slams into the wall, destroying it, but with no damege outside it, the Emperor stand there, very shocked at the sheer power of this new attack he has taught Naruto, when it comes to Rasenshuriken, in sheer power, Naruto has surpassed the Emperor.

* * *

To be continued......


	6. Black Op

Chapter 6 - Black Op

* * *

It was dark in the outskirts of Tokyo, a shrouded presence sneaked around a large amount of Armed Men wearing NERV Insignia continued to smoke and drink as if they weren't taking their job seriously, which made Alexei's Black Op more easy. Once Alexei had entered Tokyo-3, he turned off his cloaking system, as to avoid being detected by Heat Sensitive Sensors, he then set his suit to background camouflage, a sort of Proto-Type OctoCamo, Alexei moved slowly towards a Pyramid like building, and opened a hatch with a welder, he then started to climb down using Van-der-wals Force.

Eventually Alexei reached an air duct big enough for him to fit in, he began crawling through it, after an hour he looked down a railing, there was Gendo Ikari, going over some paperwork, suddenly a suppressor sank out of the air duct exit, fired and was smoking, Gendo Ikari was dead, killed without knowing what killed him, then Stukov removed the railing and jumped down silently.

As he looked around, Alexei started to read the paperwork Gendo was reading, it was the locational data of something dubbed EVA-00 and the Genetic Material of an Angel with matter reconfiguration properties, Alexei had hit the jackpot, he grabbed the paperwork and placed a device on Ikari, as he replaced the railing and left, the device activated, and burned everything in the room with a white flash.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nishinomiya, North High School

* * *

Naruto was sneaking about at night, unseen or heard by the janitors, he then started forming hand signs, he used Space-Time Justu to enter a locked room, the records room.  
he then scoured about the room searching for documents on Nagato Yuki, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi and Asakura Ryoko. and he found all of them, surprisingly he read the latter first, and what he read explained the arrival, and then sudden transfer, going about the pictures he proceeded to finish his arbitrary mission, and formed handsigns of unusual origin, then his eyes went kyuubi, then suddenly around his field of vision was a massive sea of blue energy, he started collecting some of it, then the energy he hadn't collected turned red, Naruto was shocked and left instantly, he had failed to hack the IDTE undetected. The door slammed open as Naruto was holding a floppy disk, out walked Nagato Yuki. Silence filled the room for about 5 minutes, then Naruto broke it by saying "Heh, it sends a TFEI rank to try and stop me? That's a serious underestimation." Nagato then sends various energy spikes towards Naruto, who grins after getting hit, as he explodes into a white cloud, with a log replacing where he was, Nagato looked around and saw barely 6 kunai knives heading toward her, she jumped out of the way and they went straight through the floor, they had a blue aura around them.

Naruto then jumped down in 4 tails mode, slamming his claws into Nagato, sending her flying into a data sea that she had formed, the data sea began to heal her wounds, saving her from death, Naruto grinned and slammed his claws into the data sea, and terminated the program, all the damage was repaired, Naruto then turned normal and Space-time twirled around him, he had escaped with the floppy, and was smiling as he transported out. Nagato was too weak to fight him.

* * *

Back at Tokyo-3

* * *

Alexei sat down and got on his codec, selecting Emperor from memory.  
[CC]Alexei "Contact Kabuto, tell him to wake up Snake, its time our puppet was sent to Nishinomiya, Gendo Ikari is dead."  
[CC]Emperor "Good job, return to the Chariot."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kobe

* * *

Kabuto had explained about how the nanomachine healing systems the Kylandarian Empire, the nation that was focusing its efforts on Haruhi, could heal Snakes predicted accelerated aging, but Snake had turned him down saying he would answer him later when the prediction was true. The two were at a Hotel, Kabuto knocked on room 225's door and said "Its time Snake." he was greeted with the usual grumble Snake makes when he's irritated.

* * *

To be continued


	7. New Principle, Iroquois Pliskin

Chapter 7 - New Principle, Iroquois Pliskin

* * *

Snake comes out of the dressing room in a green business suit with a plain red tie, Kabuto fixes his glasses as an old man says "Perfect fit, good luck , I hope you do well as  
principle of north high, my daughter Miku might actually find a husband now." he finishes with a jokingly grin as Snake rolls his eyes. Kabuto says "Ok Iroquois, lets get moving, big day ahead of us." as he finishes he heads to the counter to pay for the suit, which is 9000 yen.

* * *

4 hours later, North high school teacher's lounge

* * *

A orange haired adult woman holding a clipboard with a pencil in her right hand starts to speak saying "Ok this is Iroquois Pliskin, hes from America and is going to be our new principle for the year to see how he does, and he might stay after that as a career, any questions?" she sits down and looks at Snake in his new suit, scratching his pocket which has a smoke, yet he stares with a disappointed face at the no smoking sign and then speaks saying "You all know my name but I'll repeat it for you since some people are paying attention to Miku more then me." Miku tightens her arms around her chest after realising the atmosphere of the room, which is a bunch of perverts save for the vice principle, a guy in a suit with a mask around his mouth and nose and white hair and his right eye covered by the mask, the name tag on his suit says Hakate Kakashi. Snake then resumes speaking saying "I'm from the Anchorage. Alaska, and obviously I'm your new principle, my friend's son has recently been enrolled here, he is Yakushi Kabuto, get to know him well, and please dont make any jokes about his name." Miku blushes as Snake speaks, obviously smitten by him. Snake explains the boring stuff, how hes going to increase funds and donate his own money to the school fund to improve some programs and also encourage fundraisers so students can get new classes and better cafeteria food as Snake comments saying "Oh and some money will be used for human food rather then the slop I had before this meeting. an hour passes and Snake finishes, the teachers and janitors leave slightly happy that their gonna get a raise soon and have fun stuff to do.

Just before Snake gets ready to go Miku starts speaking saying "Hey Iroquois, mind if, umm..." as she stumbles in her words Snake interrupts saying "Dinner?" Miku then nods her head and says "Yeah." slightly embarrassed.

* * *

1 hour after the meeting, principle's office

* * *

Haruhi stands there as Snake reads her record, then he says "From what I read here, looks like your a little pervert." Haruhi groans and says "So what if I want to dress up with a friend like that and pass out flyers, whats wrong with that!?!" Snake rolls his eyes then says "Well one thing, its indecent, second you might attract *cough* unwanted and dangerous attention." Haruhi then says "I can handle myself." Snake then gets frustrated and says a little louder "Well its my job to make sure none of the students grow up to be pimps or criminals." Haruhi groans and then Snake says "Just watch yourself, cause I'm watching you, its gonna get harsh from now on, there's gonna be less suspensions and expulsions and longer detention times, and I'm going to make them as boring as possible, so go back to your little club that took over the literature club and move to the empty room in the back or have the literature club move to the back, if Nagato wants to leave the literature club and join the SOS brigade or whatever and let the other club get cut back, then fine, as long as you follow rules, and if you wanna do something like this, keep it in your own home or behind your club's doors, not in public or I'll have you get detention and lighten up Mikuru's day by treating her personally to some lunch after school with her parents." Haruhi now realises she doesn't like this new principle much, hes a massive hindrance to her little schemes and now has to look behind her back every school day."

* * *

Meanwhile in the SOS Club room at the same time

* * *

Naruto sits down and explains the situation to Kyon who nods his head, then says "I see, so the Emperor finally made a decision, well that means lil' Mikuru will have to be kept out of some things and forced into others." Naruto then says "Eh, the consequences of failure are greater then the price paid for this operation, even if the price is war with Transbaal and a cold war with the Hunter Clans, by the way did you take out the Automorphi yesterday?" Kyon grins then says "Yeah, tried to convince Fuminori that I could heal his brain but he just stabbed himself with his butcher knife anyway after what he called Saya got turned into a sea of blood by my Raikiri Grade 1." Naruto grins then says "Good, and keep an eye on Nagato, even though she knows who I am now, I'm going to join the SOS brigade." Kyon then says "And of Ryoko? tell me shes not going to come back." Naruto then says "Don't worry, I'll alter the data a bit and remove her murderous habits, even if i didn't, it wouldn't matter because we're actually going to do something unlike that thing floating in orbit of the moon's dark side, and Ikari is dead so the Evangelion project is dead, they'll have to rely on something that can actually do the job right, and that's M.E.G.A.S., funny that Coop started this in Saturn's rings and now he has to clean this up before it gets out of hand." Kyon smirks then says "And of Itsuki and the Pro-Haruhists?" Naruto responds saying "Don't worry, they cant do anything if the Tsuruya family stops funding them, because with Gendo dead, the proxy funding is gone, so their the only people funding them, without them, Pro-Haruhi will be bankrupt in six weeks, not enough time to run a gun laundering business or anything." Kyon then asks with an embarrassed face "By the way, how's Milifule doing." Naruto smirks then says "Still interested in that Transbaal girl?" Kyon nods then says "Yeah." Naruto then sighs saying "She's fine, last time i talked to her in my covert ops she was doing good, no boyfriend yet, so lucky you."

after some pretty boring conversations about SOS Activities from start to current and about Milifule's life, Naruto gets up and then says "I smell Nagato, I'll see you later." Naruto shifts out of the room as Kyon sighs, apparently wanting to finish talking about his secret crush, hes been acting like he liked Mikuru just to see how closed space is like.

________________

To be continued


	8. Forced Situation

Chapter 8 - Forced Situation

* * *

A group of men in suits were walking around in Tokyo, definitely Yakuza Members. They continued to walk around when suddenly a scream was heard, their friend was stabbed by a katana sword through the back, after a second they heard the most horrific laugh from a kid behind him. The kid started to speak in his laugh saying "heh heh heh, so the Yakuza switched their "god" from Usagi to Urumi eh, hah hah hah hah hah!". The victimized Yakuza spoke saying "You bastard! your messing with the Yakuza!" the kid then responded with "But of course, You should know who I am, the dreaded Yakuza Hunter, also known by you as the Yakuza Killer, now learn first hand!" as he finished he started slicing the Yakuza members into pieces of unidentifiable meat, as he cleaned his blade he placed it in his sheath, walking away from what appears to be Holy Forest Private Academy.

* * *

2 weeks later, North High School

* * *

Just as Kabuto walks out of the homeroom class, he meets Kyon standing next to the door, who says "Yakuza changed their objective.". Kabuto's eyes focused and his carefree face was killed instantly by Kyon's words, he then spoke saying "Don't tell me they support Kanzaki Urumi now?!?". Kyon then replied "Yes, and we have to tell the Emperor this." Kabuto was on the verge of anger as he grinded his teeth, then said "Shes a damn Valkryia, we cant have Terrans supporting Valkyrians, so this is what the Emperor meant with the gods returning to Earth."  
Kyon started walking towards Haruhi who was not too far from the hall, just walking out of her math class with a bored face.

* * *

Meanwhile in the principle's office

* * *

Snake started to smoke his cigarette as he was in the smoking safe haven of his office, his date with Miku wasn't a total loss, but he kept thinking about the Les Enfants Terribles project, even if he did get married, he is sterile. After a while Snake started to groan as he lit his third cig when suddenly the door busted open and in came two angry students and one who seemed to care about anything. Snake then spoke saying "you must be the transfers huh?" The first one, with black hair and a cold look on her face said "What of it? its only for high school, it wont be long before I'm free of you damn teachers!" Snake focused on this one, as he read her file before, Miyabi Aizawa, Snake focused his attention on the other two, a red haired girl about 16, Snake knew her without looking at the file, Tomoko Nomura, a national star since the age of 14 and finally the other he read the file very closely, Urumi Kanazki, 16 years old, deceased mother and unknown father, her guardian is an ex-gang member named Ekichi Onizuka, age 24, having no wife yet was petitioned for adoption by a colleague. After half a minute of staring, Snake rubbed his eyes and thought "Aside from Nomura, its a group of weirdos, not to mention that I'm pressured by the Board of Education to focus my eyes on Aizawa, like those old fools who covered up that scandal can tell me what to do." Snake sighs as he blows out the smoke from his cigarette, then suddenly Kanzaki speaks saying "You read our files huh."

* * *

1 hour later, class 2-4

* * *

In walked a Japanese man in a business suit with a blue tie, he took off his hat and wrote on the chalkboard Sensei Jack, as he opened up his textbook he began to speak saying "Class 2-4, unified again are you not? well your past delinquency that returned is now to be checked, I am your substitute for two weeks, strange is it not? your substitute teacher gets here before your actual teacher arrives, so le-" Someone interrupts, it is none other then Miyabi, she says "We wont tolerate new teachers, only one teacher may teach us." Jack sighs and says "Bear with me for two weeks, I'll let you in on a secret, Onizuka will be teaching this class after my substitute weeks so please avoid slacking off in the meantime, lets learn about history, about the Samurai during 1015 A.D."

Everyone in the class smiles

* * *

Meanwhile, 215 miles above the surface of Mars

* * *

The Emperor is tapping his fingers on the desk, frustrated about something, he then thinks aloud, saying "Damn those Yakuza, not only have they kidnapped Usagi before I could interrogate her about the other Senshi's location, but now I have to deal with my agents being around a Valkyria!?!" he gets angry and throws his coffee cup at the wall, though it shattered he lifts his hand to it and the cup re-assembles and looks factory-new, suddenly the Emperor's Door opens and in walks a woman in a light blue uniform with a man in similar uniform standing beside her, the man speaks first saying "Long time no see Zenji-san." the Emperor grins then says "By now I think you know that was an Alias, listen, I called you here because I need your help, Welkin." The girl stares at the emperor, then speaks saying "Anti-Valkyria Tactics eh?" the Emperor replies "Yes, how did you know Alicia?".

* * *

2 hours later, streets of Nishinomiya

* * *

Riding his bike, Onizuka smokes his cigarette proudly, and speaks to himself saying "Well Onizuka, this is it, your in Nishinomiya now, home to the famous North High School also known for its ah, aromic incidents, hmmmm I wonder if I'll meet all my old students again, after all they're in the same school now.

* * *

meanwhile in the SOS Brigade Clubroom

* * *

Naruto grins as he eats his Instant Ramen, then says "Ichiraku's is way better, i thought this was good Kyon." Kyon stares out the window as if he had no more meaning in life.  
after a few minutes, Naruto speaks saying "So, I'm to either get Kanzaki to be my friend or to get her to like me eh?. Kyon then says "Sorry, i know that you have a girlfriend back at Procyon 8 but, shes a Valkyria, naturally a blondie whould be interested in a blondie so...". Naruto gets enraged and says "Tell the Emperor this is the one job I wont do for him!". his eyes kyuubi for a second before they shift back to normal, Kyon then says "Eh, I have to keep Haruhi at bay until the Emp-" as he speaks his cell phone rings, the Emperor Answers saying "Naruto no longer has to go towards Kanzaki, I'll take care of the Valkyria." Kyon sighs then says "Aw come on! you were supposed to get Haruhi off my back were you not?" The Emperor laughs at the other end, then says "Sorry, I'll have Kabuto take care of that for you." Kyon then says "I'm not so sure Kabuto would like tha-, got to go Nagato is almost here." Kyon hangs up and nods to Naruto who shifts out as he throws the empty Ramen cup in the trash can.

* * *

Meanwhile, outskirts of Nishinomiya

* * *

A lighting bolt strikes the road and a Yakuza car stops in front of it just in time, only for men to come out and start shooting AK-47s at the kid who jumped out of the strike point, suddenly he comes down with a sword that has an orange glow in the front of it, he stabs the car's engine and it explodes, the kid turns to smoke at the same time, Suddenly from out of the ground, the kid's sword stabs a wounded Yakuza in the head, and then he rips out of the ground with a Rasengan, then he says "The Yakuza Hunter, is Nothing! Compared to me!".

* * *

To be continued.


	9. 100 Yakuza vs The Emperor

Chapter 9 - 100 Yakuza vs Most Powerful Man in the Galaxy

* * *

The Remaining Yakuza reach to pull out their guns but its too late as The Emperor slices through each one of them with his orange glowing sword. The Emperor sits down on the dead body of one of the Yakuza, suddenly a large amount of black cars pull over around him, in count there are around 100 Yakuza with swords staring intently on the Emperor sitting down on their dead member, staring back as if he knows the murderous thoughts going on in their minds. The Yakuza start charging him like angry Samurai, suddenly the Emperor jumps up and spins around, a black cape sprouting out the back of his shirt, suddenly a Kylandarian Military Uniform replaces the street shirt he was wearing, all this in half a second, after 2 seconds the Yakuza men look intently at the flying kid with a glowing sword. The silence is then broken by a crackling sound, the man they were staring at was a kage bunshin as he exploded into smoke to reveal 50 senbon with electrical currents running through them accurately kill 50 Yakuza members, suddenly out of the ground pushes up a hand, and drags another member underground, then the Emperor jumps up and squeezes his hand, the ground around the trapped Yakuza member caves in and crushes him, only 49 puzzled Yakuza left. The Silence is then broken again as a shout is heard, "Raikiri First State!". The Emperor charges into 19 Yakuza Members who try to turn to counter-attack but fail as his speed overtakes their reaction time, his sword so charged with electricity that lighting bolts are going randomly about the sword, 30 Yakuza left as the Emperor pulls his sword up in the air and the random electric currents turn stable into a single lighting bolt curving around the sword as if it became the blade itself, then the sword's metal blade glows a cyan like color, and the Emperor runs shouting "Raikiri Second State!". 5 Yakuza members hold their swords to block the charging teen, his blade makes contact with theirs, cutting through their swords like a hot knife through butter. 25 Yakuza Left as he suddenly jumps backwards and throws 6 kunai with a paper tag attached to them at 6 Yakuza, the tags explode killing the targets and another 4 around them, 15 Yakuza Left. The Remaining Yakuza drop their swords and pull out their M92 Beretta pistols and start shooting at the Emperor who instantly reacts and intercepts their bullets with his charged sword, but something is wrong with his eyes, the iris has slanted up and down, suddenly a massive red aura overtakes the Emperor and he fuses it with his sword, then he yells "Kyuubi's Sacred Blade!". Once he reaches the ground he smashes his sword into the ground, instantly multipule red energy based whips smash out of the ground killing the last 15 Yakuza by slicing them up into pieces that even the most trained professional identifier couldn't make out as human without the proper equipment.

The Emperor's sword loses its red aura, then the blade shatters like glass as he walks towards the city, in his mind is constantly the names of two people, his thoughts are "No matter how many people I have to cut through, Urumi Kanzaki... I'll make sure you regret being born, the news I'm going to tell you will be massive, and Haruhi Suzumiya, tread lightly as once I reach your school, there is nothing you can do to stop Kylandarian subjugation of Earth."

* * *

Sub Chapter 9.5 - Naruto's Final Training, Memories of a brutal secret

* * *

Naruto was eating ramen with his Sensei again at Ichiraku, suddenly he says "Ray-sensei, you said the last technique i ever have to learn is today right? so what is it".  
The Emperor responds saying "I'll tell you at the grounds, we're leaving Konohagurke for this training, don't worry thought, unlike Jiyaya's training this wont take 2 years."  
Naruto listens keenly as his Sensei explains the location of the new training grounds, an isolated forest just along the border of the land of Fire and the land of Wind. The Emperor pays the bill and leaves the shop, Naruto following behind him, after a week of traveling they reach a river. Naruto wants to cross it but the Emperor says "Wait, the other side of that river is the land of Wind!", Naruto stops moving then asks "We're training here then?", The Emperor nods and then says "Naruto, I'm about to piss you off real good so get ready." Naruto says "What? what kind of training are we doing?". A few seconds pass then the Emperor says with a serious face "I'm teaching you how to overcome the Kyuubi's Influence, you can hold yourself to three tails right? three tails is not nearly enough power to defeat Sasuke!" Naruto's excitement dies instantly, then asks as he clasps his stomach were the kyuubi's seal is "How do I control this thing inside me?" The Emperor says "By being in an uncontrollable state for nearly a week, your control increases, i'm only teaching you to control yourself in the four tailed state, eventually you'll learn on your own how to place your will above the Kyuubi's and overcome it, no deals, no negotiations, a direct statement and the effort behind it to keep its power under control, and make it your own, eventually becoming so strong you can suppress its will with all nine tails out, giving you enough power to destroy entire cities at will."  
Naruto then responds saying "but, what if i lose control.". The Emperor then says "Your right, you'll go crazy and attack everyone around you, forget it then, give up on Sasuke." Naruto then yells "Hell No!". The Emperor waits a few seconds before responding saying "Unless you can beat me here and now, I'll stop you every step of the way on your path to rescuing Sasuke from his own darkness.". Naruto the yells "Aren't you my sensei? aren't you supposed to teach me how to fight better then Sasuke!?" The Emperor responds saying "No, I'm just some guy who gets kicks out of training people to be strong then tell them they're so damn weak they cant even achieve their goals, when its true, I don't teach you anything strong."  
Naruto grips his fist as it starts to shake, then asks "Is that really true, are you going to stop me?" The Emperor draws his sword and says "Yes, I'm going to kill you here and now to do so."

The View shifts to an aerial view of the forest, a roar is heard and an explosion smashes the forest to pieces.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. New Student, Ray Zenji

Chapter 10 - New Student, Ray Zenji.

* * *

North High, Nishinomiya, Principle's Office

* * *

Snake is reading the file with a drop of sweat from his head, the file named "Eikichi Onizuka". He closes it up and grabs his cigarettes, only to find an empty carton, Onizuka stares worried that he might not get the job. Snake then says "Damn, no smokes." Onizuka tosses Snake a cigarette and then says "Here." Snake responds with "Thanks, by the way, this has got to be the worst record I've ever read, yet Holy Forest accepted you two years ago anyway?. Onizuka says with a smile "Yep, well after all I'm the Great Teacher Onizuka!", A bird flies by the school outside yelling "Ahou, Ahou!" as if making fun of Onizuka. Snake says "Two years was enough for you to take care of the outstanding warrants, but I've been reading comments on your performance and the result is mixed up, you made friends with the chairperson and students but an enemy out of almost every single teacher and principle at the academy, and you want to apply for a public high school?" Onizuka says "Yeah, do I get the job!?!". Just as Snake is about to turn him down, his codec rings, since its nano-comms, only Snake hears it.

The Emperor on the other end says "Hire him." then the call ends, Snake Groans then says "Well, looks like your hired.", Onizuka jumps up and yells "Yahooo!!!" before falling on his head. Snake then says "Please mind the rules here at Nishinomiya North High Academy, because I really like to barbecue delinquents like you." Onizuka's face is that of fear and he asks "So uh, what class am I teaching?". Snake says "Your one lucky guy Onizuka, your class is 2-4, with the exception of a few students are the same from your previous class at Holy Forest, class  
3-4."

Onizuka smiles then says "That's good, I get to teach all my old students again, I'm Homeroom right?". Snake then says "Unfortunately we don't have enough funding to hire a replacement history teacher for Jack who just ended his substituted 2 weeks here so uh, how do I put this, your teaching both homeroom and History classes to 2-4, that's two consecutive classes in a row, so you have less break time." Onizuka groans as he walks out saying under his breath "Slave driver." Snake then says with a tone "What was that!?" Onizuka runs out saying "Nothing!!!".

* * *

Teacher's workplace

* * *

As Onizuka walks in he hears a familiar voice "Onizuka-sensei!", Onizuka responds with surprise "Fuyutsuki-san?". Asuza Fuyutsuki, a teacher from Holy Forest also transferred to Nishinomiya's North high alongside Eikichi Onizuka, and is one of Onizuka's friends. Fuyutsuki says "Its been two years since we saw each other again, who'd think we'd see each other as teachers again huh?, Onizuka replies "Well I am the Great Teacher Onizuka, of course I'd be teaching somewhere in Japan, and your good enough to become second best teacher in all of Japan right?, Fuyutsuki says "Second?" Onizuka then says "I'm the Greatest so you'd have to be second no?" as they continue to talk about old times, Miku walks in saying "Hello, you must be the new teachers." Onizuka stares at Miku, his thoughts being "That Orange hair, that skirt, everything about her is H.O.T." suddenly Asuza grabs Eikichi's ear saying "Onizuka! you weren't thinking anything perverted just now were you!?!" Onizuka says in pain "No no no I wasn't, honestly!"

* * *

Class 2-4, 15 minutes later

* * *

Onizuka walks in then says "Greetings class two four, I am." Onizuka writes on the blackboard GTO then says "GTO, Great Teacher Onizuka." a blond girl up front with heterochromatic eyes (Blue and brown) says "More like GPO, Great Pervert Onizuka." while giggling, Onizuka then says "Damnit Kanzaki, first time we see each other again after 2 years and you don't hesitate to embarrass me in front of my new students!?". Kanzaki smiles with a playful face as if she enjoys making fun of Eikichi. Onizuka stares around and notices an empty seat then says "hmmm, there's a seat empty." The door opens and in walks a kid with glasses, brownish black hair and seems to be Kanzaki's height says "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed the street I was walk-" as he talks Kakashi walks by saying "That's my line kid." The new kid sighs and then goes to his seat, Onizuka says "I haven't started roll call yet so your not late.".  
A few seconds pass then Onizuka says "Ok, time for class introductions, Kanzaki, why don't you go first." Kanzaki sits up then says "My name is Kanzaki Urumi, I am sixteen years old and I hope to have a good time with everyone here." she sits down, another girl gets up and says "I'm Suzumiya Haruhi, I just graduated my first year and am now here for my second year, I'm sixteen and Ordinary humans do not interest me, if any of you are Aliens, Espers, Time travelers or Off-worlders, come see me, that is all." she says as she sits down, everyone's eyes on her, however, the new kid with the glasses simply smiles and mutters something under his breath saying "I expected more.", the new kid sits up then says "My name is Raymond Zenji, I was born in America before my parents died and I was moved to a foster home, then my fosters moved here, by the way, in the US we introduce ourselves personal name first, so don't confuse my first name with my last, oh and on a personal note, I do not tolerate Perverts, Bullies and Gangsters, that is all." after which he sits down as other people start introducing themselves.

* * *

Cafeteria, Lunch Break, After class

* * *

Ray sits down at a table, when suddenly six mean looking guys walk up to him and say "Heard your speech, didn't like it punk, don't like bullies? well tough get used to it, like right now I'm interested in the sushi you got, hand it over." Ray gets up, smiles then says "I don't want to hurt you, get your own food." The mean looking kid laughs then says "I'll teach you a lesson in manners punk!", the bully takes a swing at Ray's head but Ray just lowers his head to grab a 100 yen coin on the ground by the bully's feet. The Bully gets angry and shoves his knee at Ray who suddenly jumps up and pinches the bully's shoulder from behind making him fall down unconscious. The Other bullies stare at him, Ray then says "He threw a punch at me and obviously tried to drive his knee into me, I simply subdued him without physically injuring him." after speaking he sits down in the chair by the table and eats his sushi, another bully throws his fist at him and Ray reacts instantly and grabs his hand without flinching or moving his head, he then twists his hand fast and sends the bully spiraling around before letting go and the bully falls on the ground dizzy. the third bully runs, the fourth follows and the fifth pisses his pants screaming like a little girl running as well.

* * *

School Hallway, before homeroom

* * *

Haruhi walks up to Ray and asks "How did you spin him around?". Ray then says "I gripped his hand and sent chakra through his body making him spiral like a spinning top." Haruhi then asks "Whats chakra?" Ray responds saying "You wouldn't understand, you must be Haruhi, the one with the odd introduction." Haruhi then asks "Are you an Esper?" Ray grins then walks away with his books heading to homeroom without responding, Haruhi yells "Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you damnit!"

As Ray is walking, he comes across Kabuto, who says "Urumi is in 2-4, Emperor." Ray Responds "Yeah, I know.", after that short conversation they part ways.

Halfway to Homeroom, Ray stops, looks over his shoulder to see a charging Haruhi rushing toward him. Ray says "Shit!" as he starts rushing to Homeroom trying to outrun Haruhi, who is yelling "Nobody ignores my questions damnit! get back here!".

* * *

Class 2-4, homeroom

* * *

Ray enters class 2-4 with haste and says "phew." and proceeds to sit down, Haruhi barges in to see him seated smiling, Haruhi's face seems angry but she decides to sit down in her seat which is 4 seats to the right from Ray's. Onizuka takes roll call and puts on a dog cosplay outfit much to everyone's execpt the ex class 3-4 students surprise and decides to teach homeroom in his new outfit, various new students however develop a temporary left eye twitch.

After an hour of the odd class, the bell rings and everyone gets out of their seats, Ray walks out of the classroom when he hears a chair hitting the ground, he doesn't need to look, he just runs as he hears Haruhi yell "I want an answer to my question! what did you think that crazy class would divert my attention and make me forget, well wrong conclusion!"

Ray runs down the hall stops instantly at a corner then turns around and charges at Haruhi, now its the other way around, Ray is yelling "Run if you don't want my wrath you crazy girl!" Haruhi keeps running and doesn't notice Ray stopped chasing until she passes Kyon walking by who asks "Why are you running Haruhi?" Haruhi turns around and starts charging at Ray who is walking calmly, Ray hears Haruhi Yell "Damnit you bastard! wait up!!!!". Just as Haruhi is bout to tackle Ray, he jumps up and over Haruhi and starts rushing off saying "Sayorana Crazy girl." Haruhi gives up and walks depressingly towards her locker. As Haruhi reaches grabs her books and closes her locker door, she notices Kanzaki staring at her like she knows something, Haruhi says "What do you want?" Urumi responds saying "You like him don't you?" Haruhi's face becomes angry and she says "I asked a question and I really hate it when people don't answer my questions." Urumi then asks "Want me to ask him for you?". Haruhi stands there thinking then says "Do you know him?" Urumi responds "Not yet." Haruhi then says "Fine. go ask him.". Urumi says "That'll be 5000 yen please." Haruhi's eye twitches and her face is angry as she says "You never said anything about 5000 yen, go find some other sap to scam!" Urumi grins and says "fine fine, 2000 yen then." Haruhi grips her fist, Urumi then says "Fine fine, freebie." Haruhi yells "Go!" and Urumi rushes off down the hallway.

* * *

Class 2-4, recess

* * *

Ray gets up as Kyon walks up to him, Ray says "Ah long time no see Kyon, any incidents?" Kyon then says "Here and there, you'd be suprised how many times Haruhi loses her tempe-" as Kyon was about to finish his sentence, Urumi shoves him aside and says "Haruhi asked you a question what was it?" Ray stares at Urumi's heterochromatic eyes then says "hmmm."

Urumi blushes then says "What'dya staring at my eyes for!?!" Ray responds "Your heterochromatic huh?" Urumi says "so what, that's from my father's side." Ray's thoughts go as this "Father huh? I doubt a Valkyrian would marry any Terran, and Valkyrians aren't notorious for perversions so I'm guessing Donor, because pure bloods have red eyes." Urumi asks "What are you thinking about?" Kyon walks away saying "Heh, I'll leave you lovebirds alone." Urumi says "Lovebirds? no I'm not interested in him! honest!" Ray says "Then why is your face red." Urumi says "Look just what did Haruhi ask you?" Ray responds "Yep, your obsessed." Urumi gets angry and says "Damn you, I'm asking cause Haruhi wanted me to tell her what the answer is!"  
Ray then says "If Haruhi doesn't have the guts to ask me a simple Science question then tell her that she should start a club for idiots and retards." Urumi says "Ah, what science question." Ray then says "Classified Information.", As Ray says this, Mikuru Asahina, who is also in the room, turns her head towards them and starts to listen in on their conversation, however, Ray notices this and then says "I don't like eavesdroppers eith-" the six bullies walk in with baseball bats and their leader says at the time Ray is about to finish his sentence "Ah, its you again, the bastard that knocked me out, I'll slug ya!" Ray gets up and says under his breath "Care to take this outside? I don't want to get violent near the girl, I might hit her by accident, besides baseball bats work better in the open dumbass, no walls to hinder your swings." The bully grins then says "only if you face all six of us at once then!" Ray says "Fine fine, no sweat, I'll just kick your asses all at once then."

* * *

To be continued....


	11. A new brigade member

Chapter 11 - A new Brigade members

* * *

Nishinomiya North High, Front Gate

* * *

Ray stands surrounded by six bullies with baseball bats, but he just folds his arms and grins, then he says "Ok, come at me rookies.", The Bullies charge him with their baseball bats, but as they swing he just keeps dodging without moving his arms or losing his grin, he then unfolds his arms after dodging 6 strikes and proceeds to roundhouse kick one bully, which sends him flying toward the front gate unconscious, the other bullies try to keep up with his speed but they cant as he runs around them fast enough that the wind starts becoming visible to the naked eye, suddenly he smashes his foot into one of the bullies and constantly starts kicking him up in the air then twists around and smashes his leg into him, sending him plummeting straight down to the ground, then whilst in midair a blue aura starts to surround him, he then falls and lands soundly on the floor before the remaining 4 bullies grab rocks they had in their pockets and try to stone Ray. Seeing the ranged attempt, Ray's grin dies down and he smashes his hands into the ground, an earthquake rushes towards the bullies and knocks them off balance, just when they start to get up, Ray lands on one of them with his feet smashing his face, then jumps and roundhouse kicks another bully, the remaining two bullies try to reach for their cell phones but Ray punches the air and two massive bursts of wind rip the cell phones to shreds and slice up the bullies hands, Ray's grin returns as he folds his hands and says "I thought you were going to kick my ass, not the other way around, not to mention nobody is going to believe the details of this fight so I'm home free, see ya." Ray walks off as he finishes speaking and the two bullies wrap their hands with their jackets and run off, whilst school staff start dragging the unconscious ones to the infirmary.

* * *

Class 2-4, history class

* * *

Walking around in a Ninja outfit, Onizuka is teaching the class about Japanese pirates of the old days (as he found no other subject fun), the bell rings and everyone starts getting up, only one more class left before school ends, P.E.

* * *

Outside Class 2-4, Hallway

* * *

Haruhi walks up to Ray who is just leaving and then says "I knew it, your an esper, perfect just what the SOS brigade needed!" Ray then responds "Make the point of conversation clear when speaking please." Haruhi ignores what Ray just said and speaks saying "Finally, we found an esper, now all thats left is a Time Traveler, Alien and Off-worlder, its going to be a big week searching town, maybe he can find other espers to help too." Ray's left eye twitches as he says "Hey, don't ignore me crazy girl." Haruhi continues to ignore Ray and says "Meet me at the SOS Brigade clubroom, see that building, its in there, be sure to be there before P.E. or else its the death penalty." Ray then says "As if you, a wimpy girl could kill me." Haruhi walks off ignoring what Ray said, then Ray says "looks like you cant judge a book by its cover.".

* * *

SOS Brigade Clubroom

* * *

Haruhi walks into the clubroom to see Ray sitting down playing a game of chess with Koizumi, and winning, Nagato is sitting near the window reading a book, Kyon is drinking tea and Mikuru is in her maid outfit also enjoying tea, Haruhi walks up to Ray and says "How'd you get here so fast?" Ray responds saying "Me and Kyon have known each other since Kindergarten, he told me about you and your eccentric habits, so I realise you don't listen to anything you don't want to hear, funny cause your a 10 year old in a 16 year old's body." Haruhi's face gets angry and she says "You haven't even gone through initiation yet!" Ray says "Hold on a second here.....checkmate." Koizumi realises he just got served in chess so he gets up and grabs a cup of hot tea from Mikuru's tray thats on the table. Ray gets up and asks "So whats this initiation, find an esper, time traveler, off-worlder, or maybe an alien or two?".

Haruhi says "No, that would be too much for an initiation, what you have to do *grin*." Kyon sees something coming and says "Nothing too rash Haruhi." Haruhi just says "Shut up, I'm the chief, I say what the initiation is.", Ray then says "Hurry up and tell me what this is so I can get it over with please, Haruhi's right eye twitches and her face is angry, then she says "Fine, I'll just tell you off the bat, man why'd you have to ruin the suspense, anyway, all you have to do is prank the Computer Research Club.".

Ray shrugs his shoulders and asks "Easy enough, any limitations or conditions?", Haruhi then says "It cant be something amateur like a whoopee cushion or a pie.", Ray then says "fine fine, I'll get on it right away, it'll take a while for it to take effect however.".

* * *

Computer Research Society Clubroom

* * *

As the CRS (Computer Research Society) President gets on his computer and surfs Youtube for Bleach Episodes, he finds one and clicks it. A few seconds pass and a shout is heard "Not Another Rick Roll! whats wrong with this! every Youtube video, even the ones in my favorites are Rick Rolls, Whats wrong with this stupid computer!" Ray starts laughing by the door and says "Sorry man, SOS Brigade Initiation." as he walks off to the Building's exit.

* * *

Outdoor 100m dash track, North High Academy

* * *

The Teacher says "All right, best girl runner against new transfer, 2 laps 100m dash, that's right, Suzumiya vs Zenji!" Some kids are betting over in the corner, one of them is Kunio Murai, who says "500 yen on the new kid." another kid, Tanigunchi laughs then says "Suzumiya's the fastest on the track, your picking the new kid? ha, 1000 yen on Suzumiya." Onizuka walks up to them and says "5000 yen on Suzumiya." Murai then asks "Onizuka!? what are you doing here?" Onizuka replies saying "I heard you were betting so I decided to make some yen."

Haruhi lines up on the left line and Ray on the right, the Teacher holds up his starter gun in the air and says "Ready, set, GO!" as he says go he fires the starter gun and the two teens take off, Haruhi in the lead, but Ray seems like hes not putting any effort in it, Onizuka then says "Go Haruhi, win me 5000 yen!" Haruhi says to herself as she runs "Even teachers, geeze." suddenly however Ray catches up and then passes saying "I won't let that guy get 5000 yen!" Onizuka's jaw drop as he sees Ray running fast, Ray overtakes Haruhi very fast and Haruhi says "Damnit don't just pass me up, why you!!" as she sprints even faster, Ray passes the line with Haruhi inches behind, one lap down, one to go, Haruhi starts rushing faster then Ray, but Ray grins and starts running faster, overtaking Haruhi once more, suddenly Haruhi starts running really fast trying to catch up, a blue glow overtakes Ray's feet and he turns his head to Haruhi and waves saying "Sayorana crazy girl!" he looks in front again and starts running at an inhuman speed, 2 seconds pass as he crosses the line, Haruhi on the other side of the track, and Onizuka's jaw couldn't drop lower without dislodging. Murai then says "Give me my 10000 yen Onizuka-sensei." Onizuka runs off saying "I'll pay you back later!" Murai then yells "Is that what you told Ryuji when he asked you to pay him his 870,000 yen!?!".

* * *

Teacher's Lounge, North High Academy

* * *

Snake is watching the T.V. as Miku walks up with a silver tray with tea, and asks "Want some? I made it myself." Snake grabs the tea and says "Thanks." he sips the tea and sighs as if it tasted better then anything he's ever had before, then he says "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Miku then says with a blushing face "N-No, N-not yet." Snake then says "How bout a movie, that new Naruto:Shippuden one is out, you into anime? a friend of mine recommended I start watching it, he got me hooked on this one show." Miku then says "Really? that's great, I like anime also, what a coincidence.", Snake then says "Tonight at 7:00 sound good?" Miku nods her head and says "I'll be there ." Snake then says "Call me Snake, my friend keeps calling me that and it got stuck as my nickname so far, or you can call me Dave, its my Middle name." Miku then says"Ok, see you at seven Dave."

* * *

7:00, North High Academy

* * *

A shadowy figure leaps the gate and runs toward the school, as she opens the door with a lock pick she enters class 2-4 and puts something called HyperGlue, the label says Kylandarian Industries product, use for industrial purposes only DOES NOT COME OFF WITH WATER. as she walks out, she sees a green grid outline somebody, the grid disappears and there stands Ryoko Asakura, who notices the girl, then says "Kanzaki Urumi, age 16, species, Valkyrian/Human Hybrid, orders, Ignore until further notice." Urumi's eyes are that of fear, the strange girl becomes outlined by a green grid and then disappears, Kanzaki runs to leave the school as fast as possible

* * *

Streets of Nishinomiya

* * *

A bunch of people in black suits with AK-47s start walking towards a house, the Mailbox says Kanzaki Residence, suddenly one of the men falls down dead, the others notice this and suddenly three teens jump out of the ground slashing at the men, they are Ray Zenji, Uzumaki Naruto and Kyon. Naruto throws kunai at the men yelling "Dumbass Yakuza think we'll let you intervene with our plans." Ray smashes his hands into the ground and an earthquake buries twelve of the Yakuza under rubble, the other 75 Yakuza start shooting off, but Kyon comes down from the air yelling "Lighting Shield!" as a massive electric current instantly surrounds him and the Emperor. Naruto slams into one of the Yakuza with a Rasengan, it rips him to pieces as the others shoot Naruto, who explodes into a cloud of smoke, suddenly six Narutos smash from the ground with kunai and start cutting into the Yakuza, suddenly a bunch of teens in unusual armor start opening fire on the Yakuza with rifles that fire an Orange Bolt at automatic speeds, cutting into the Yakuza forces and the bolts pass harmlessly through Naruto, The Emperor (Ray) and Kyon. The Yakuza Counterattack with their AK-47s but the bullets just bounch off the armor of the attacking teens, suddenly one of the teens pulls out a long rifle with a cylinder shaped muzzle and fires the weapon, a cyan colored bolt shoots out and blasts the yakuza from the center as if he fired an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) at them, The Emperor and his guards jump into the ranks of the technologically superior teens as sirens are heard and the lights go on in every house including Kanzaki's.

As the police arrive, a massive leg smashes out of the ground and rips through one of the police cars, but suddenly the sky shakes with a grayish pulse and the leg descends, Ray yells "Fall back! its Pro-Sasaki, we're not fighting Yakuza, Fall back!" the Men finish off the last of the Armed Gunmen and start running towards the police guns-ablazing, however the bullets fired from the M16a2s the police have dont bounch off the armor this time, Ray then yells "Crap, they used an EMP, immidiate pullout!" suddenly white flashes start overcompassing the men including Ray and his bodyguards, soon they start over compassing the police and their vehicles too, the sky turns dark bluish and the damaged areas self heal, after which the sky returns to a normal night sky, and the incident no longer takes place, additional police arrive but the scene is clean, no spent cartridges, no bullets, no damage, nothing.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. A day in the life of Naruto

Chapter Twelve - A day in the life of Naruto

* * *

Naruto's Condo Room, Friday, 2010

* * *

The bell rings and Naruto gets out of bed and walks to the Door in his PJs (like the ones he had before the jump but these fit him due to Naruto being older now).  
Naruto opens the door to see Ryoko Asakura standing right there next to him, she then says "Asakura Ryoko ready for orders." Naruto then says "Eh?, oh its you, come on in.".

Asakura sits down on a nearby chair and Naruto grabs a syringe and sticks it in Asakura's arm and pushes the small red button, a sparkling water is injected and an electronic voice responds "Programming Nanomachines Injected, starting programming file, Asakura Ryoko..... Complete." Ryoko's face turns from that of an emotionless robot to more of a frightened look and she looks around and asks Naruto with a confused tone "Naruto-niichan? what happened, why does my head hurt, where am I?" Naruto sighs and says "Ryoko, you don't remember do you? you came in here drunk and asked for a bed, you fell asleep so I had to make you're chair as comfy as possible, please stop staying over at Granny Tsunade's place, you know she drinks way to much sake and doesn't mind giving it to you mistaking it for water." Ryoko stands up, bows and says "I'm very sorry Naruto-niichan, could you forgive me?" Naruto sighs again and says "Yeah, next time let me know before you head over to Granny's place so I can at least send Kabuto-san to keep an eye on you." Ryoko eats breakfast with Naruto and they take off for school."

* * *

North High, Principle Pliskin's office

* * *

Pliskin looks at the file named Ryoko Asakura, who recently re-transferred from Canada after moving back one week ago and according to the record, is Uzumaki Naruto's biological twin sister (although she looks nothing like him, it's what the record says) he sighs and says "Report to class 2-4, normally I don't like assigning students to said class but in this case I have no choice, as your brother is also in said class. Ryoko bows her head and says "Thank you Mr. Pliskin.".

Snake gets up from his chair after Ryoko left the room and lights his cigarette and suddenly his codec beeps, Otacon on the other end says "Snake, I hacked into NERV's files, I found out Zeus' location, so far no attacks except the murder of a man named Gendo Ikari have been made against them, I'll give you the location personally in Tokyo." Snake responds saying "Good, it's about time, took you so long to get into their files?" Otacon responded saying "Took me this long to find out that they exist, in any case, isn't it time you took a vacation?" Snake then says "No need, tomorrow is Saturday, I'll have two days right?" Otacon replies saying "Yeah I forgot about that, well good luck Snake, with the girl too." Snake groans as Otacon hangs up, his thoughts go as this "How the hell did he find out?"

* * *

Class 2-4

* * *

Naruto walks around the classroom and finds his seat, right next to Miyabi Aizawa who stares at him with a very annoyed look, she then says with a grin "I think you should have gotten a different chair, someone switched that chair a while ago, you're sitting on glue, Naruto tries to get up and the chair gets up with him, he focuses chakra to the chair and the glue disperses and the chair falls, much to the shock of Urumi Kanzaki who is also in the room, Naruto sits back down and walking in is Onizuka and Asakura Ryoko.

Ryoko then says "Hello classmates, I'm Asakura Ryoko, I recently re-transferred from Canada, I hope we all get to know each other well." Onizuka grabs his cigarette and smokes it in the classroom and says "Yeah, take your seat Ryoko." Ryoko sits down to Naruto's right, Haruhi's head instantly turns and watches them, obviously curious about Asakura re-transferring, however Asakura is acting unlike herself from when she was in the first year, she has a slightly more cheerful and bubbly look about her, "Did something happen in Canada" is the first thought in Suzumiya's mind. Just as everything seems calm Onizuka grabs a bunch of paintball guns and yells "Class Fun Time!" with his cigarette filled smile.

* * *

Running Track, North High

* * *

Naruto is perfectly hidden in the bushes watching Onizuka and the others duke it out with paintballs in the open, however Ray sneaks up behind him, being on the same team as him (The Teams are Onizuka/Kunio, Kanzaki/Suzumiya, Aizawa/Anko, Naruto/Ray Zenji/Noboru and other random pairs), Ray then says silently to Naruto "It seems I was correct in forcing Snake to hire him, however Snake's friend is nosing around NERV and may put the school at risk, I want you to keep a Kage Bunshin watching around each of the students of Class 2-4 and of those concerning Suzumiya, oh and I've made arrangements so that Ryoko will live with you in the same apartment, due to the fact that Nagato overpowers her ten to one." Ray then grabs his M4a1 Carbine and fires a spray of paintballs which soak Kunio in paint, Naruto rushes towards the treeline as Ray sprays cover fire, Naruto gets behind a tree moments before paintballs hit the tree, Ray jumps and then jumps again in Mid-air to avoid paintballs and is on the opisate side from Naruto behind a tree. The Two open fire and spray all of the teams except Kanzaki/Suzumiya Team who are nowhere to be seen.

The Scene cuts to the school roof

* * *

North High Rooftop

* * *

Kanzaki stares down with her M24 Paintball sniper rifle and successfully hits a now Screaming Naruto who yells "Why you, Kanzaki! I know that was you, watch your back!" Kanzaki turns her head to an apparently bored Suzumiya and says "Come on, enjoy it, not like everyday we'll get to do this, just once a month." Suzumiya then says "It's pointless, what kind of teacher neglects to teach his students and just fool around!?" Kanzaki replies "He teaches us, sometimes, once a month, but come on, don't you think school should be a bit more fun? he taught that to us when we were in middle school." Suzumiya then says "Glad I wasn't there." Kanzaki's face is now a slightly angry face with a left eye twich as she says "You need to stop acting like you have some kind of spear going up you're butt." Suzumiya grabs her Paintball gun and sprays Kanzaki and says "I'll do better on my own." Ray jumps up and Sprays Haruhi with his paintball gun and then says "Yeah right." Suzumiya ignores the fact that Ray just jumped 3 stories to the roof of the school and focuses on the fact she's covered in orange paint, which prompts her to yell "You Bastard! I'll get you for this!" Ray sighs and drops his paintball gun and grabs Haruhi's approaching fists and pushes her to the ground with a chakra burst and says "Wimp." he then jumps back down effortlessly.

* * *

SOS Brigade Clubroom

* * *

Naruto, Ray, Kyon and Koizumi are standing around the room when Haruhi comes in and asks "What's going on here, I didn't call an assembly." Koizumi then says "As Assistant Chief I'm asking that Naruto be admitted to the Brigade without initiation, he's an old friend of mine and it usually gets more fun around him." Haruhi groans and says "Fine, fine, I have lots of things on my mind right now, welcome to the SOS Brigade Naruto." she grabs a maid outfit and walks out which causes Kyon to look concerned and he says "See ya, I have to try and stop her." he rushes out and everyone can hear an argument in the background, something about Mikuru not being Haruhi's dress up doll, Ray then says "All right, you can go now Koizumi, remember, don't double cross us." Koizumi smiles and says "Sure, I won't double cross you." Naruto stares at Koizumi and says "That fake smile bothers me, I used to know some guy who had a similar fake smile, don't try it around me or Ray." Koizumi walks out without his smile.

* * *

Naruto's room

* * *

Naruto groans and says "I see huh, while Mom and Dad are off on a six week vacation you have to stay here?" Ryoko says "Yeah, I don't mind as long as I'm around someone I trust, like you Naruto-niichan." Naruto then says "Alright, but that means I'm supposed to babysit you and go out on a date with my girlfriend at the same time?" Ryoko looks puzzled and asks "Girlfriend?" Naruto then says "Yeah, you remember Hinata-chan right?" Ryoko smiles and says "Oh that's right, silly me, I forgot about Hinata-chan.". Naruto gets off the chair he was sitting in and walks to the shower and says "Help yourself if you get hungry, but there's mostly Ramen, though you might find some ice cream if you're lucky."

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

Naruto is dressed in his Kimino and says to Ryoko "Lets go."

* * *

The Park, 15 minutes later

* * *

Naruto notices Hinata on the bench waiting and Naruto says "Wait here." and starts walking towards Hinata and says "Hey, Hinata." Hinata gets up, apparently in a Yukata and says "Naruto-kun, umm, who's over there?" Naruto sighs and says "My mission assignment, I'm supposed to keep that thing intact for it's undercover operation, it thinks it's human due to it's new programming, so it's going to call you Hinata-chan and it's name is Ryoko Asakura, you two haven't seen each other in six years, sorry to dump this on you on our date but that's what Raymond told me to do, to keep an eye on it." Hinata giggles and says "So basically you have to babysit her." Naruto grins and says "Yeah, well lets not this ruin our date, Hinata."

* * *

Conveniently nearby Festival, 5 minutes later

* * *

Ryoko asks "How long have you and Naruto-niichan been dating?" Hinata then says "About one year, but we've been friends longer, about seven years." Ryoko then asks "Ohhh, so have you two kissed yet?" Naruto then says "Ryoko, why do you always ask embarrassing things, look at Hinata-chan's face, its all red no-, wait red, no don't faint Hinata, Hinata!"

* * *

two minutes later

* * *

Hinata wakes up to see herself soaked in water and asks "What happened?" Naruto then says "Ryoko asked the question and you fainted, I had to pour a bucket of cold water over your face to wake you up or you'd be asleep for half an hour." Hinata gets up and grabs a towel that Naruto brought and says "Sorry, I still haven't broken that habit." Naruto then says "No sweat, I don't mind it as long as Ryoko-chan doesn't keep asking trigger questions." Ryoko bows and says "Sorry Hinata-chan, Naruto-niichan." Naruto and Hinata take turns saying "No problem."

* * *

After the Festival, en route to Naruto's House

* * *

Ryoko asks "Why didn't you walk Hinata-chan home, Naruto-niichan." Naruto then says "Uh, its complicated." Ryoko then asks "Strict Father?" Naruto then says "Sure, lets go with that."

* * *

Naruto gets in his bed after making laying a sleeping bag out near the bed and says "Goodnight Ryoko-chan" Ryoko gets in bed and says "Goodnight Naruto-niichan."

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Uncovering the Truth

Chapter 13 - Uncovering the Truth

* * *

Outskirts of Tokyo-3 Installation Construction Site, Saturday 1:32 AM

* * *

Snake stands on the top of the hill to the construction site of a city, in his sneaking suit from the Tanker Incident, he gets a codec call and gets down on his knee and opens up saying "Otacon, what do you have for me?" Otacon responds saying "Ok listen up Snake, inside the city you see is a Pyramid like building that is already finished, inside should be Metal Gear Zeus, Mei Ling said that not even known Patriot affiliates know about whats inside this project or even about it, and thus aren't invading Japan over it, good luck Snake, use your Soliton Radar to infiltrate the place, I downloaded the schematics of the base, but it's not like Shadow Moses, they don't have nanomachines so you can't see their line of sight, however you can see the direction their facing, use that to your advantage, sorry about the Stealth Camo, I'm still fixing it from the Tanker Incident, you practically tore the thing up inside with that landing impact, I have to build a new one, but I'm working on something interesting to help you later on, it's even better then Stealth Camo." Snake then says "Good, can't wait, Snake out."

* * *

NERV HQ - Saturday 2:01 AM

* * *

Snake pulls out his Mk-23 SOCOM and attaches a suppressor to it, he jumps down a maintenance hatch and latches on to a ladder, climbing down he reaches a vent and starts crawling inside it, he gets to a shaft and eavesdrops on two guards, Guard one asks "Hey did you hear about the EVA project, they finally told the guards about it?" guard two responds saying "Yeah, it's supposed to be strong enough to outmatch the defence force by ten." Snake thinks "By ten, what the hell are they building down here."

* * *

Security Tunnel exit - Saturday 3:00 AM

* * *

Snake breaths rapidly as he just got past a laser grid, he then says "Reminds me of Shadow Moses, except this time I had to do more then wait for the next laser." he opens the door with a key card he found and he walks in to see a large amount of Tanks with green fluid about them, he gets close to one only to see a teenage girl in some kind of white jumpsuit inside, he goes to the other and sees the same thing, he then says "Clones...." he walks down the aisle and sees an empty tank, above it is a sign with a name that says "Reserved for Suzumiya Haruhi." Snake thinks to himself "Haruhi, damn shes one of the students, I'll have to watch my back more often." when Snake turns around he sees a flashlight and the guard says "Freeze!" Snake instantly reacts by pulling out his SOCOM and shooting the guard dead before he can react, Snake runs down the hall ignoring the security lasers as the Alarm sounds, he holsters his SOCOM and pulls out an M4a1 Carbine, he starts climbing into the vents and makes his way to the surface.

* * *

Tokyo-3, Saturday 6:52 AM

* * *

The entire City seems to be on Alert as he sees several men moving to intercept him, he guns them down with his M4 and runs towards the hills, gunning down anyone in his way, his codec responds on one way short signals Otacon is on the other end and says "Snake get out of there, you've been spotted, your going up against an Army, they're never going to stop coming after you!" Snake yells on the codec "I know that!".

* * *

Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Saturday 7:32 AM

* * *

Snake rolls down the Hill as a Humvee drives by him, Snake pulls out a FIM-92 Stinger and destroys the Humvee (don't ask where he got the stinger) and rushes down the hill again to a Pickup Truck, he gets in the back and it drives off, he says "I owe you one Kim." Kim Possible is the driver and says "No big, after all you did save me and Ron from Draken last month." Snake then says "Ironic huh, you're the one getting thanked now."

* * *

Chapter 13.5 - Tragedy Awaits

* * *

Ray is walking around the city when he smells something unusual, he then says to himself "No... it can't be." he runs towards a nearby alley and climbs up the ladder and notices someone up there, it's Dexter. Ray says "Dexter, long time, no see!" Dexter grins and says "Save it, I'm here to warn you about something, I'm from two weeks in the future." Ray then says "Two weeks? it must have been pressing if your not from the Far future." Dexter then says "They are coming, if you don't prepare the Kylandarian Empire it's all over, they want Kanzaki back and plan on abducting Suzumiya to turn her into some kind of god-like idol for them to worship." Ray then says "The Valkyrians." Dexter then says "Yes, they keep blabbing about the Perfect Human.".

Ray sighs and says "It's time I told you a story Dexter, a story about the Origin of Total Psionics." Dexter then says "Go on." Ray pauses to take in a breath then says "Long ago when the Earth was only one billion years old, it was a volcanic wasteland, Human life was thought to be impossible, but it's wrong, no-one has ever truly found the Garden of Eden, that's because it existed in two times, three billion years ago and 12,000 years ago, and on this wasteland was a small spot of the planet that never changed, always remained a lush garden of habitable land, it was here that God set the building blocks for life, a primordial soup so to speak, over the coarse of billions of years, life began to evolve through viral modification, but one species came out through bacterial merging, Humanity. The first humans were Adam, and Eve, so to speak born from the Earth by God's irrefutable will, but then they fell by eating from the forbidden tree, everyone knows the tale of Genesis." Dexter then says "I know that."

Ray pauses and then says "Exactly 10,000 years ago, a Virus infected Humanity, and modified a few five hundred people into perfections, they called themselves gods and were shunned by the prophets as false gods, amongst them were six well known Greek, Roman and Norse gods, Zeus, Athena, Mars, Apollo, Odin and Thor, they gave birth to their sons and daughters and as time passed, they evolved into more powerful beingscalled Titans or as we know them, Valkyria, and were punished for spreading false religions by being banished to the jungle continent of Antarctica, it was there that they were infected by a new viral agent that cleansed their memories once, and they were found by a hunting species that taught them how to build once more, they go by many names and have been dubbed by some as Predators, we know them as the Y'ksja Clan in the Veliari Star Cluster in the Delta Quadrant, over time the Hunters preyed on them using Xenomorph Facehuggers so to speak, but then something happened roughly 5000 years ago in Egypt, a few of the Valkyria were in hiding, and they proclaimed themselves to be led by Ra, taking advantage of Egyptian Paganism, suddenly however, the Pyramids which were 2000 years ahead in innovation were built in Egypt, deep inside these Pyramids are guarded by a shield that was classified by the US and British governments and hidden from the world, inside is the History of the Valkyria on Earth, but also inside is something I realized, the Origin of Perfections or, Total Psionics is not anywhere on Earth but here, in Japan." Dexter then said "Who was the First?" Ray then says "Tokugawa was one but never realised this, his family lineage can be traced to Haruhi, but there is another family that held this gene, they lived in Britain and it was passed down to US Colonists and all the way to my lineage, a third existed in Edo and passed down all the way to Sasaki, you see, the Perfections never learned their powers, I am the first Total Psionic who became aware, in all of history, look what that did, I conquered half the galaxy and colonized twelve others in under a few years, something that would take six thousand years was accomplished in just a few, imagine what would happen if two more awakened, it would mean Galacti- no Universal War, it would spread from here to the other side of the Universe and the Laws of physics would constantly be re-written, and this would tear the universe apart and form Micro-Anomalies, or Strange-Matter, when I first used my Power, I accidentally made this strange matter, its called Ichor by a race known as the Scrin, its a green and blue crystal called Tiberium by humans in some games." Dexter then says "Tiberium is real?" Ray then says "Yes, and so is Kane, he chose a human as his appearance so there are two people who look like twins but are nowhere near identical DNA, in fact Kane is not even Human, he is a Xel'Naga and I used to work with the guy, he formed a faction called the Brotherhood of Nod, they go back all the way to the age of the Egyptian gods." Dexter then says "So what do you intend to do with Haruhi and Sasaki?" Ray then grins and says "They shall become my most trusted Generals in the Kylandarian Empire, three total psionics are always better then one, with that I can control all of the Galaxy and the colony galaxies, expanding only when outer-galactic civilizations attempt to attack us, and an age of Peace will reign over humanity till the end of the universe, which will begin to slow down in 174 Trillion Years and in 200 Trillion years begin to contract and in 300 trillion years will re-expand into another Big Bang, giving birth to a new universe, this is the life cycle of universes, there is first birth which is done by God's will, then there is expansion, then there is a speed boost, then it begins to slow down, then it stops for ten years in a stagnant pace, then gravity becomes the greater number when all of the Dark Energy has diffused into Null Energy which has almost no power, so gravity becomes the strongest factor and contracts the universe, after a long process it becomes a dot smaller then a particle for ten seconds, then it will explode into a new big bang, a new universe, with either new possibilities, or a exact replica of the universe beforehand, it has done this for eight cycles so far, all have been replica of the first, this is the only one that is not a replica, in essence, the "Real World" no longer exists, there is only fiction." Dexter then says "I see, so what are you going to do about the Valkyria again?" Ray then says "I'll deal with it, they are inferior but each time I use closed space I become more aggressive and dangerous, this is why Haruhi had a sudden mood change, if she makes 20 more closed spaces with celestrials rampaging and expanding it to over a mile, she will become a murderous person, killing everyone in her sight, and will end up being killed or imprisoned for life, I dont wan't that to happen, a waste of power." Dexter then asks "And Sasaki?" Ray then says "She only generates Passive closed space, she can do it unlimited amounts of times, as she can't cause reality warping or celestrial formation, she can only apply existing physics to objects or spontaneously generate objects that already exist, in essence, she can only copy and paste, she cannot create or build except with her human hands and mind."

* * *

To be continued....


	14. The Defence of Procyon VIII

Chapter 14 - The Defence of Procyon VIII

* * *

Kylandor City Palace District, Kylandor, Quaragon Sector of the Milky Way Galaxy, Earth Time - Sunday, 5:32 AM, Kylandor Time - Friday, 7:92 AM (One hour on Kylandor is 100 Minutes)

* * *

The Emperor is sitting on a chair in a massive hall with Naruto, Kabuto, Alexei Stukov and various other Humans from other planets which by their name tags state, are Planetary Governors, Ray opens the conversation saying "Dexter has revealed to us about a Valkyrian Invasion one day from now, I trust this is valid intelligence and a reliable source, therefore the sixth and tenth fleets will be stationed over the Planet Procyon Eight where the invasion is expected to start." Naruto then says "Procyon Eight is my homeworld, what if the Valkyrians break through the fleet and reach the planet, they are technological Equals right?" Ray then says "The Valkyrians are equal on Psionic warfare but are more experienced in it, you will receive support from the 2251st and 6640th IKRA (Imperial Kylandarian Regular Army) and the 9935th and 1100th IKST will serve as reserve forces to counter attack against any captured land or island, that is over six million combatants in the IKST and eleven million in the IKRA, a total of seventeen million combatants and two thousand non-combatant officers and generals, Procyon Eight is one of the few Kylandarian Planets that has full sovereignty and is treated as an Ally rather then a colony, also the Procyon A/B system is only around 11 lightyears from Sol, it also remains a strategic value in interstellar warfare due to Earth's high Durantium quantities and massive 6.2 Billion population, only Kylandor and Procyon Eight have matching or greater populations in this quadrant, not to mention the fact that Earth is only 41.82 lightyears from our home star, if we don't act quick the Valkyrians could bring swift end to the galactic prosperity I worked so hard to achieve, and our Outer Galactic colonies will lose supply and be doomed to mass starvation until terraforming processes are completed next year, we cannot afford to risk the lives of 92 Trillion Human lives to some self proclaimed Psionic Master Race, and contact the delegates at Tortana, tell them to speed up on Valkyrian Gene Therapy because the faster we can hijack their ships the faster we can infiltrate their ranks, dismissed."

As Ray gets up and is the first to walk out, the others remain and converse amongst themselves, Ray walks up to his Balcony and looks over the massive futuristic looking city, the sight is beautiful, skycars are zipping about and massive trade ships and their military escorts are leaving and entering the atmosphere towards and from the massive starport, and the sky is just like Earth's, but with few clouds, about the horizon is a glittering Ocean and a rising yellow sun, Ray stares at the sight deep in thought, his actions will determine not the future of the galaxy alone, but 92 Trillion souls, he is preparing for a Galactic War that will mark itself as the largest war the Milky Way has encountered in all time since Kylandarian Expansion.

* * *

High Orbit of Procyon Eight, the next day Earth Time, Monday - 2:15 AM

* * *

Several Hundred ships lay in wait of a potential incursion from another galactic power, suddenly massive white flashes appear miles from the Kylandarian Fleets and see approaching craft that immediately fire a vast amount of blue energy bolts, the Kylandarians are severely Outnumbered, ten to one. Thousands of small craft proceed to intercept other small craft from Kylandarian Fleets, the first stage of space combat is the fighter skirmish between the two warring sides, Kylandarian Fighters struggle to destroy the faster but less maneuverable Valkyrian Fighters, suddenly both fighter swarms retreat and the massive ships begin to fire off lances of energy beams, which slice and burn through the targeted ships, both sides face a bloodbath as the Superior Kylandarian Frigates rip apart the Valkyrian Frigates, but the real lightshow comes from the Battleships and carriers which attack with massive lances of orange energy and blue energy and the carriers launch bombers and fighters and fire their own array of weapons from missiles to energy arcs to regular bullets with nuclear warheads, the massive array of explosions and sweeping energy arcs make the battle seem like a massive sci-fi movie battle, but this is real, actual people are dying in this inferno, never again walk their ships or return to their families, this is real war.

Valkyrian Corvettes begin to enact suicide runs at the Kylandarian ships, exploding in massive glittering and glowing blue lights that encompass and destroy the Kylandarian ships as well, whilst the Capital ships can take the blasts, corvettes and frigates cannot, however another fleet begins to appear behind the valkyrians, its the other Kylandarian Fleet, and they were cloaked, and now open a second flank, razing the Capital ships and carriers of the Valkyrians, the tide has turned and the Kylandarians are winning, the second fleet launches a large swarm of fighters and bombs that fire orange energy arcs and antimatter missiles respectively, the latter causing explosions that make nuclear weapons seem like grenades, thousands of fighters strafe and rip into the smaller ships of the Valkyrians, the main capital ships of the Valkyrians are being decimated by both the bombers and the flanking Kylandarian Fleet, the fleet ahead of them is now having better odds as the Valkyrians are desperately trying to strike down the flanking fleet by moving frontal ships to the rear of their fleet, the Kylandarians continue to sweep and ransack the enemy ships, all this happens in six minutes, the battle is not over yet as another Valkyrian fleet jumps into the system, but suddenly a massive array of blue energy arcs slam into the flanked valkyrian fleet from the surface of the planet's moon, the entire planetoid has been turned into a massive battlestation, firing thousands of arcs towards both valkyrian fleets. The battered valkyrians begin to attempt a retreat, but as they jump they jump right back in, some kind of Jump interference system.

A massive Kylandarian Ship jumps in and inscribed on it's front is Emperor's Chariot, a massive amount of blue energy arcs begin to sweep and destroy even valkyrian capital ships apart in seconds, more valkyrian ships jump into the enclosed system and face the same fate, in under 30 minutes the valkyrians stop coming, the Kylandarians emerge victorious.

* * *

The Bridge of the Emperor's Chariot

* * *

Ray sits in a chair in the middle of the massive bridge that is designed for fifty crew to operate the bridge, Ray stands up and stares at the burning hulks of valkyrian ships and says "We saved seven billion people today, rejoice men!" the bridge cheers and shouts cries of victory and open a channel to the fleets, Ray then says "Victory to our great Nation, we have beat back the valkyrians, the first of many victories to come! we have saved seven billion people on that planet, now we must regroup and rearm, Galactic war is longer then any war on a planet, but for now we rejoice, hold your own celebrations either on your ships or at dock, the Emperor's Chariot will remain in this system until the end of the week."

* * *

Nishinomiya, North High.

* * *

Haruhi yells to Kyon "Sick for the week?!? I'm sure next time you'll tell me he's off in some star system fighting an evil empire or something! don't feed me this crap!" Kyon then says "Take it easy with the language Haruhi, it's about time you learned politeness, geeze." Haruhi seems upset due to the fact that her new brigade members Ray and Naruto are apparently sick with colds and won't be back to school for a week, and she doesn't know their addresses and Kyon won't tell her, but according to Haruhi's words last week which were "Don't worry guys, now that we have new members you are all seen as the founding fathers and mothers of the SOS Brigade, none of you can be kicked out or replaced!" so therefore Haruhi can only punish Kyon with manual labor type tasks.

* * *

To be Continued...


	15. Naruto Uzumaki vs Yuki Nagato

chapter 15 - Naruto Uzumaki vs Yuki Nagato

* * *

Two Weeks later, Earth, Nishinomiya North High, SOS Clubroom, 6:15 PM, Friday

* * *

Haruhi is tapping her fingers on the desk right by the window as she stares at Naruto and Ray, having been absent from Brigade meetings for two entire weeks, the first week was understandable, to her knowledge they were sick, but the second week they attended school but had no contact with Haruhi other then class and lunch, Haruhi was annoyed at this point and stood up and said "The only reason you were absent the second week was because you didn't feel like it, that's your excuse?" Naruto says "Eh, I had a lot on my mind recently, I don't have time to play games or walk around aimlessly in the city." Ray groans and says "I had to take care of something important, I couldn't afford to lollygag with the SOS Brigade this week because of urgent business." Haruhi then shouts at Ray "I don't care if you were off meeting the Prime Minister of Japan or the President of the United States, the SOS Brigade comes first above all other tasks unless it is pressing!" Ray then says sarcastically "You just said you did-" Haruhi yells back "Shut up, don't correct me!". An hour goes by as Haruhi just yells at them more before tiring out and she decides to head home, the rest of the brigade excluding Nagato and Naruto leave.

Nagato sits up when she realises nobody is nearby except Naruto, she walks up to him and says "You reconstructed a faulty interface and intervened with the Integrated Dat-" Naruto grins and says "Shut up, Nagato." but as he finishes he realises a green grid outline the room and jumps back and says "You don't want to do this Nagato, if you by some miracle beat me, how will Haruhi react." Nagato then says "I will alter the data and it will appear that you transferred back to Okinawa." Naruto then grins and says "Funny thing is, I'm not from Okinawa, TFEI Punk, I'm from Procyon Eight!" after he finishes shouting he slams is leg into Nagato before she could Re-act and she goes flying into the window to land outside, Naruto looks down from the window and shouts "All you did was disable the school cameras? Bad idea TFEI scum!" Naruto jumps down and slams his leg into the ground but hits the concrete as Nagato teleported behind him and hits him 20 times with her fists, sending Naruto into a nearby wall, he gets up nearly instantly however and throws six Kunai with explosive tags on them, Nagato grabs all six unaware of the bombs and it is too late as they explode, Naruto is not fooled however as he instantly turns 180 degrees to roundhouse kick a recently teleported Nagato into the wall.

Nagato proceeds to teleport above Naruto and sends eight data spikes towards him, but Naruto slides back and throws more bomb kunai that explode in proximity to Nagato who is unaffected save for intense bleeding on her arm however she heals them quickly and sends a swarm of data spikes towards Naruto who takes the hits only to explode into a cloud of smoke revealing a wooden log, suddenly Nagato is dragged down into the concrete by Naruto's hand as he then proceeds to jump out of the ground and says "It's over!" he forms a Rasengan without Kagebunshin and it begins to turn from blue to red, Naruto shoots off chakra from his feet to propel him towards Nagato who is unable to teleport due to the Proximity to the Kyuubi's chakra.

A massive explosion strikes down the school as Nagato is barely alive staring at a Victorious Naruto who then says "I'm sorry but I can't kill you yet, come after me again and the result will be the same, near-death instead of total defeat, I'm not an idiot because once you disappear, the IDTE probably will not enact a transfer data change and therefore will get Suzumiya interested in investigating your disappearance, oh and don't worry about the destroyed School, I already know you data influenced the entire grounds, your forms of closed space are inferior to total psionics like Haruhi, Sasaki, and." Naruto grins before finishing the sentence saying "The Emperor of the Kylandarian Empire." Nagato then says "I will not allow you to awaken Haruhi yet, she is stil-" Naruto then says "Baka, if we wake up Haruhi's powers now she'll destroy everything in an uncontrollable anguish or worse, follow the Emperor's steps and challenge the Kylandarian Empire, a total psionic vs a total psionic is a case that the Emperor wishes to avoid, but even more so is that you and I have common enemies, no not Pro-Sasaki, even worse, Seele intends to kidnap Haruhi and use her for their Zeus project, the Emperor once had to face Zeus before he realised his powers therefore he is now in a position to stop their victory, oh and by the way, stay out of our business."

* * *

Chapter 15.5 - Naruto's last justu

* * *

Procyon Eight, shortly after Naruto went four tails fighting Ray Zenji

* * *

The now four tailed Naruto slams his claws down into the ground and decimates the forest around him and Ray, Ray jumps back and says "That's it Naruto, bring out the Kyuubi, bring it on!" Kyuubi Naruto roars and rushes near instantly towards a shocked Ray and slams him into the massive rock wall he made, but he walks back into the confined crater and laughs saying "That's it Naruto, fight stronger then me, so I have an excuse to fight on equal terms!" Ray's eyes also turn Kyuubi and just before the 4 tails slams into him with its claws he jumps up near instantly and also explodes into four tails mode, the two 4 tailed kitsunes slam into eachother with their claws and tails having equal effect on the other, Ray says "Unlike Naruto I Can control this power right now, bring it on Kitsune!" he grabs the Kyuubi and throws it towards the other side of the crater, Kyuubi Naruto then sprouts four more tails, and now has eight tails, Ray grins "Not strong enough!" 4 tailed Ray then explodes into the Kyuubi itself, all nine tails and the orange fur, he slams one of his tails into the ground and an intense shockwave sends the eight tailed Naruto into the forest, a massive red chakra swirl comes out from the crash site and The Kyuubi with all nine tails rushes at Ray, it says "You fool, I am free to wreak harvok on this world now, you will be rewarded with a swift death!" Kyuubi Ray slams all his tails into the Kyuubi and wraps them around it, he then says "Unfortunately for you, Naruto has the power to silence you, his willpower is strong enough, he just needs the opportunity to push himself!" Ray then throws the Kyuubi across the skyline.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Kakashi is drinking a cup of tea as the Kyuubi flies over the city, he spits out his tea and gets up instantly and Shizune runs in yelling "Kakashi-sama!" Kakashi thinks in his mind "What happend to Naruto just now, that was unmistakeably, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

* * *

10 miles east of Konoha

* * *

Kyuubi Ray rises out of the Ground and kicks the Kyuubi towards the nearby mountain, the Kyuubi is moving more sluggish now, it then says "Unfortunately you are correct, Naruto is, struggling to gain control of my power, he will soon succeed if I do not defeat you here." Ray roars and the shockwave sends the Kyuubi another ten miles back.

The Kyuubi hears a louder roar and sees Kyuubi Ray diving at him with a massive red swirling Rasengan, the blast takes out everything in a 10 mile radius of the epicenter (The Kyuubi is the epicenter) Suddenly the battered Kyuubi gets up and yells "I trusted you!" Ray then says "Ah you achieved control this quickly? you're willpower is stronger then mine when dealing with Bijou, interesting, you passed the test." Kyuubi Naruto then says confused "What test?" Ray shouts "I forced you into the Kyuubi State so you could eventually seize total control over it, there is no bargaining with Bijou, you must seize dominance like an Owner over his dog, that's what the Kyuubi is, a pet that gives you power and dwells inside your chakra circulatory network, there is nothing more to teach you, you're greatest enemy has now become you're greatest weapon." suddenly a large amount of Ninja arrive at the 10 mile crater and see two Kyuubi talking amongst eachother, Kakashi amongst them says to himself "Tw-Two Kyuubi?"

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Angels and Giant Robots

Chapter 16 - Angels and Giant Robots

* * *

Jersey City, USA, Central Plaza

* * *

MEGAS walks over a large amount of wrecked up robots in a half-destroyed Jersey City when Coop's comm link activates, Coop says "Coop here." on the other end is Ray Zenji who says "Head to the Karrajor and tell Gorrath Operation C-31 is underway, I want to see results. Coop then says "Uh, sure?"

* * *

The Karrajor

* * *

Gorrath stares at Coop before turning around and then says "As much as it truely pains me to work with you, I have no choice but to follow the Kylandarian Empire's demands, very well, Op C-31 will commence, prepare for battle!"

* * *

Tokyo-3 Installation outskirts, 12:45, Wendsday, Next week

* * *

Various Glorft Mechs land on the outskirts of the finished installation and are lining in formations, then flying down is MEGAS and Gorrath's Personal Combat Mech, they seem to be overlooking the intense field as in the distance, UN Military rally up and three mechs rise up, a Purple one, a White one and a Red One, suddenly from the ground rises various other mechs not meeting glorft design and form in their own formations, another larger mech rises up, black with a massive cape out it's back and next to it is the DexBot 2000, which is holding a massive purple painted Rifle with an Orange barrel, the caped robot has a large Katana sheathed on its right leg, suddenly from the caped robot, Ray Zenji speaks via Intercom "Attention NERV HQ and United Nation Security Concil, surrender or be destroyed, we are technologicaly more advanced then you and you're EVA Machines, even the Angels are no match for us, you will surrender Zeus to us now or be destroyed in the ensuring firestorm, you have thirty seconds to comply.".

Thirty seconds pass and the UN start firing missiles from their launchers and thousands impact the glorft/kylandarian formations, as the smoke from the blasts clear not even scratches are shown on the Kylandarian mechs, with a few dents on the Glorft Mechs, the Glorft Formations fire missiles back and the entire UN Force is decimated, the Kylandarian Mechs then fire a volley of orange energy arcs that sweep around the UN Fortifications, decimating everything in their path like a scene from War of the Worlds.

Twelve Fish like robots fall from a transport that flew over and get up, only to be met by Glorft Pulse Cannons and Kylandarian Plasma Vulcans, however the robots begin to self heal, the glorft rush into the healing and handicapped robots with massive metal swords and begin to easily slice through the bio-material, MEGAS jumps up and body slams the robots as the Glorft fall back. Ray's mech jumps up and begins to fly via anti-gravity systems, a missile launcher rises out of the shoulder and Ray shouts over the Intercom "This is you're last chance, either surrender now or try covering up a thermonuclear strike from the public.", a minute passes and the missile launches, the Emperor's mech then forms a blue shield around the battle lines and the Nuke decimates Tokyo-3.

Rising from the ruins is Metal Gear Zeus, a massive greyish machine with various octopus tentacle like metal arms and it rushes at the battlelines, only to be slammed by MEGAS' fists, the Two machines duel it out as the formations of mechs watch and over the intercom, shout war cries and cheers as MEGAS slams into the un-finished machine with it's fists.

Zeus jumps back and begins firing a large amount of missiles at MEGAS which jumps up and avoids them as they hit a few remaining buildings that survived the nuclear strike, MEGAS then bodyslams Zeus into the ground, but it's tentacles begin to wrap around MEGAS and Zeus sends a massive electric current throughout the two machines, MEGAS gets up however and simply throws off Zeus like it's some giant bug, then proceeds to grab it hold of it and flies all the way to orbit and proceeds to fly full speed to the Earth and slams Zeus into the ground, MEGAS jumps off and Zeus explodes, however the other three mechs, EVA-00, 01 and 02 rise up from the rubble having survived the nuclear strike via Psionic shields (they call it AT Fields).

MEGAS Turns around and says "Bring it on!" suddenly Ray's mech jumps down and slams its massive energy Katana into Eva-00, destroying it instantly, a yell over an unsecured intercom reveals a name, probably of the pilot, "Rei!" Ray then yells "You're next Ikari Shinji." Ray slames his Katana through the center of the purple machine which was EVA-01, the comm link shouts from the last mech "Shinji!" Ray says to Coop "Disable Eva-02, I want the German alive and captured." Coop then says "Got it." Coop then yells "Time for the Double Deuce!' and MEGAS slams its hands down EVA-02's shouders, removing both it's arms, EVA-02 jumps back and disconnects its cable, the girl on the intercomm then says "I don't need arms to beat you!" Coop laughs and says "Neither do I." MEGAS' arms detach and MEGAS Bodyslams EVA-02 and an extension cord wraps around the Pilot capsule and rips it out, MEGAS' arms fly up and re-attach themselves and Coop then says "Too easy." suddenly twelve other robots decend from Space, one of them says "You knocked ADAM down here and therefore must be destroyed, this backwater world does not need to know Valkyrian secrets." Coop laughs and slams his face into a red button and a the stern of the Space Battleship Yamato opens up from MEGAS' chest and fires the wave motion gun, destroying all the Angels in one shot (and making a massive crater where they were). MEGAS hands the capsule to Ray who's mech is then outlined by greenish grid.

* * *

Two days later, Nishinomiya central Plaza, 3:45 PM

* * *

Haruhi stares at the late Ray Zenji who says "Sorry, I had buisness to take care of so I was absent for two days." Haruhi then says "Dosen't matter, you're late, penalty!".

The SOS Brigade run around the city looking around for mysterious stuff, Ray is paired with Kyon, Mikuru is paired with Yuki, Itsuki is with Haruhi and Naruto is searching solo.

Ray and Kyon take a break running around the city and sit down near a stream, Kyon then says "What really happend for two days?" Ray grins and says "Zeus is defeated, for the first time in my Life i'm at peace, but it can't last forever, because the Valkyrians haven't been trying any futile attacks for a while, I wonder if their preparing another Major attack like at Procyon, we just stopped them at Tokyo-3, so I have the Glorft running patrols across Pluto's orbit and scanning the Oort cloud for any hyperspace signatures." Kyon then says "Now what, the future you feared was stopped, what are you going to do now, the script is gone." suddenly walking to them is Solid Snake and Miku, much to their suprise as they didin't expect to see Kyon and Ray there. Ray grins and says "On a date Snake?" Snake groans and walks on by, he has enough on his mind now, Otacon told him that Zeus was destroyed in the most Epic battle that reminded Otacon of his Anime shows that inspired him to make Metal Gear REX during Shadow Moses. Snake walks on by as Miku waves bye-bye with her right hand. Kyon lays his head back and stares at the sky before saying "You're pretty lucky, you get to go all across the galaxy while I stay here on Earth trying to keep Haruhi from getting the SOS Brigade in trouble." Ray then says "Space travel is'nt all that once you do it weekly, it's nice to be back home on Earth once in a while, Naruto has no complaints because Hinata visits him once a week." Kyon then says "That reminds me, what are you going to do about Haruhi's powers, asorb them into yourself, now that Zeus isn't a threat and the fighting between Pro-Haruhi and Pro-Sasaki has suddenly stopped." Ray then says "Not to mention the Yakuza cowards who went back to terrorizing Tokyo, but, he is here, I know it." Kyon gets up and says "Samir Duran?" Ray then says with anger "That Xel'Naga bastard, i'll never forget the day he caused the deaths of my friends and family, he's probably the one who told the Valkyrians to attack us." Kyon then says "What about Selvaria, she's the only Valkyrian Pureblood we have on our side at the moment." Ray then says "Kanzaki and Alicia are also Valkryians, Kanzaki isn't aware and Alica is part of the Gallian Royal Concil ever since their princess was killed by Zenji Pirates, Kyon then says "By the way, what is your real surname." Ray looks at Kyon and says "Don't ask, i'm offically changing my surname to Zenji as of today, I don't want to renember my dead family too much." Kyon then says "And you can't change the past because it whould cause a time paradox." Ray then says "Well, i'm going to be late again if we don't get moving, i'd show my full power to Haruhi but that whould cause more complications then her becoming aware, so lets just make up an excuse for not finding anything." Kyon then says "You could say you found yourself, after all you did reveal a small sample of you're Ninjustu to the entire school." Ray then says "That'll just piss her off, hmmm, Ninjustu, I renember the day I taught Naruto how to control the Kyuubi in all nine tails."

Kyon then says "Yeah, you told me already, after you two went full bore and the other ninja arived you used closed space to convince them to make Naruto Hokage, after a while things calmed down and you returned as a diplomat rather then a traveler, revealing you're origin." Ray laughs and says "I'm also the reason Naruto is dating Hinata." Kyon laughs and says "Yeah, you're right about that." Ray gets up and walks back to the station.

Five minutes later, Ray walks up to an Assembled SOS Brigade to see an irritated Haruhi who yells "Late, penalty!"

* * *

To be continued, in War of the Gods.


End file.
